The Mistress of the Dark Finished
by SilverSerenity
Summary: Darien and Serena get married and she gets pregnant but evil Jessica wants Darien so she devises a plan to steal him away. Ok, so you know Darien and Serena end up together in the end. Well how is this supposed to happen if she's dead or is she not what s
1. Prologue

The Mistress of the Dark  
Prologue   
  
Serena woke up that morning bright and early and she didn't know why until she happened to glance at Darien's photograph sitting on her dresser in her cluttered apartment. She smiled to herself and asked herself did what really happen yesterday really happen. She and Darien had been seriously dating for about two years but dating in all for about seven years going on eight! And the truth was out of those two-three years, they seldom made love, maybe once or twice a month would be a miracle! There were times when she wasn't sure if he truly loved her or not even though they were meant to be but the passion in his eyes when they did make love was enough to win her over to believe that he did love her but that seemed to fade after a while until her faith was renewed again and again. She just hoped that when they got married she wouldn't have to renew her faith in their love. They had been engaged for about two days in the most, if you counted today being one day. He asked her yesterday after they made passionate love. Ok, ok too much information but it was true. But there was still something on her mind. They were engaged but they didn't live together. Maybe she'd bring up at their date tonight. He was taking here out to a fancy restaurant but he wouldn't tell her where. Damn that man!!!  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Darien was on his way to the hospital cause he works there with Andrew Roberts and he thought about his date tonight with Serena Quinn. His name was Darien Shields and he was engaged to Serena Quinn. He just wanted to shout it out to the world but he knew Serena would kill him for even thinking about it so he better erase it from his mind. He couldn't wait till his lunch hour cause he was going to sneak Serena a visit at "The Music School For All Talents" or that was the name of the school she worked at but he just called it "Music School" and it was funny how a girl who was so clumsy and ditzy in her lifetime could teach school but music!!! It was unbelievable but she was very good at it. She taught certain instruments like the guitar, piano, and the clarinet, she also used to teach singing lessons but they moved her to bigger classes so she teaches a different instrument on different days. She only taught piano once a week cause it was a one-person class but she taught two classes of that in one day instead of one class of about fifteen people which was her usual but she always had dropouts which put more work on her part to remove them from her roster (class-role) then on the dropout-tee. He was so content in his thoughts that he didn't notice a brown-haired woman watching him from the darkness of the trees.  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
  



	2. Music School

Chapter One  
I do not own Sailor Moon and this is applied in all my stories and chapters  
Authors notes: I have lots of stories they just aren't written so if you need some inspiration email me and I'll send you some ideas but if you use them please give me credit Thanks  
ENJOY!!!  
  
Serena arrived at work right on time, which was unusual because she was always early but she had a lot on her mind like what was she going to wear tonight or how was she going to bring up the living situation to Darien. During this time she didn't realize that her pianist student was staring at her. "Sorry" Serena said, " lets get out Minuet In G by Bach, We'll start in measure five for today" Sarah, her student said um.. That's a guitar book Ms. Quinn, I don't know that piece. Serena blushed brightly and her reply was several sorrys. Well then how about Fur Elise by Beethoven said Serena. Sarah smiled and pulled her music out of her bag. Great lets begin said Serena! Serena plays a duet with Sarah until she decides Sarah knows the piece well enough and asks Sarah if she would like some new music. Now this is the piece you and Paul (her other piano student) will be playing as a duet at the concert. Sarah nods her head with excitement while Serena pulls out " Johann Pachelbel's Cannon in D for a piano duet"  
  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Jessica sat in the coffee shop sipping at her café latte thinking about her plan to steal Darien away from Serena. She had gotten closer to Serena by joining her piano class next term but it would be even better if her work was finished by then. She was kind of a wicked sorcerer, some gift she had inherited from mother. By the way how was her mother, off in the Caribbean with some hunk that she had cast a spell on and which was what Jessica planned for Darien. Some kind of a love spell. Her mother left her the spell book so she could get what she wanted and she wanted Darien. Serena didn't care for him like she did. Sure maybe she thought of Darien as some sex toy but maybe one day it would be more than a sex relationship. She smiled to herself. Darien was a hunk!!! Why did he choose Serena of all people to give his life to? Well all that will change soon; She thought this with an evil grin on her face, thinking of all her power.   
  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Finally it was Darien's work break and he was heading to the "Music School" to surprise Serena and he knew it was her break because it was Friday and she had two classes with a break between. He thought he'd bring her some flowers and a kiss. He snuck to her classroom door and peeked in the window to find playing wildly at the piano. I think she was composing a song. She had been writing a song for quite a while, she worked on it in her spare time and she also had it saved on her computer incase she lost the original copy which I doubt will ever happen because when it comes to music, she is little miss neat. He silently opened the door and he began to listen to what she was playing. It sounded sad but beautiful. I think she made a mistake because she stopped suddenly and here was his chance. Darien cleared his throat, which caused her to turn abrubtedly, but she looked happy. He sat down beside her on the piano bench. She had given him some lessons a while back and she said, " Lets see if you still remember". They started playing " Heart and Soul " Darien with the higher part because it was easier but of course both parts were pretty easy. They played it beautifully until he kissed her on the cheek and she stopped and wagged a finger at him saying no horseplaying while you're at school now lets start a new piece. How about Minuet in G in duet form she asked him playfully. Darien replied, "Yes Ms. Quinn" They tried it for a bit and then Darien said playfully "Ms. Quinn, I'm in love with you, will you marry me? Serena says "well I don't usually marry my students but what the hell lets give it a shot" They fell over, engulfed in laughter when Paul came in (her other student) Serena froze and then laughed again. "I'm sorry Paul," said Serena "Have you met my fiancé yet?" Paul this is Darien, Darien this is Paul, He and Sarah will be doing a duet of Pachelbel's Cannon in D major for the concert. Darien said well I got to go and he gave her a peck on the cheek; see you at 6:00 pm. On the dot said Serena. The chapter ends with faint talking between Paul and Serena about the piece for the concert.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
  
Authors note: wow its exhausting sitting at a computer typing for such a long time. Well that's chapter 1 finished please send me some reviews or emails or something my address is butterflysilver23@hotmail.com tell me what kind of twists you might want to see. Wow its 1:30 am gosh I've been writing for a while now I'm going to work on the next chapter luv ya  



	3. The Dinner Date

Chapter Two  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon but I Do own this story  
Please send me something bad or good I don't care  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Jessica saw the whole "Music School" scene and it about made her sick. Oh Serena seemed to love Darien but Jessica thought otherwise. Why do you think they never have sex, cause she won't let him in her panties. Or that's how she saw was the root of their problem but she wouldn't dare say anything. Why Serena was so protective of her panties she didn't know but Jessica was sure Darien was dynamite in bed and she couldn't wait to find out. The problem with getting to Darien was getting rid of Serena. She couldn't cast a love spell on him if the one he really loved was standing right in front of him cause then she would break the spell. How to get rid of Serena? That was the problem but she had no idea how to solve it. Serena and Darien had a date tonight, perhaps she would follow along and eavesdrop on them. Maybe she'd find the solution to her problem in what they were talking about. She went off to find her a gown for tonight.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Time skip to 5:45-6:00  
  
Serena was fretting about trying to fix her hair. She had on a turquoise dress that had a slit up the side that went to her thigh. At the top of the dress there was a triangle with nothing there but skin and air that showed cleavage in just the right spot. Her earrings and necklace were made of beads that were turquoise as well and they dangled when she moved. Her engagement ring was a diamond in a crescent moon setting with a rose on the crescent moon (how appropriate!). Her hair was a bun on the back of her head with turquoise stones glittering everywhere. She looked outstanding she thought. Buzz..Buzz.. Darien was here. She checked herself out one last time before opening the door. As soon as she opened the door there was Darien checking her out from her turquoise high heels to her golden hair. Ready to go beautiful said Darien. Yes handsome said Serena. As they left the building they didn't notice a black car following them from behind.  
  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Skip to restaurant  
They order and start talking  
Dialogue:  
  
Darien: Serena now that we're engaged I think that you should move in with me since my apartments bigger  
Serena (smiling) That's just what I was thinking. We need to discuss the date of the wedding  
Darien: I don't know about you but I want to get married as soon as possible  
Serena: What? I thought we were going to take it slow  
Darien: We've been taking it slow for seven years, I think we should quicken our pace a little, don't you?  
Serena: I have been saying that all along  
  
Dialogue continues of unknown speech  
  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Jessica sits in the corner listening to their conversation trying to grasp something that she could use. Nothing yet.  
  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  



	4. The Bridal Shop

Chapter Three  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon  
  
  
  
Serena woke up in Darien's bed and she decided she would cook him some breakfast. So she got up as quietly as she could and she slipped on one of Darien's shirts and went into the kitchen. She got out a frying pan and a carton of eggs and maybe she'd fry some bacon as well and make some grits. Surprisingly Serena was actually a good cook, she took some lessons from Lita a while back. She hoped that Darien wouldn't wake up until the food was at least halfway cooked but unknown to her knowledge Darien was awake before she got up and was silently watching her every move waiting for his chance to wrap his arms around her waist and kiss her senseless. Serena decided that she'd make an omelet instead of eggs, bacon, and grits. So she got out cheese and ham while the eggs were cooking in the pan and sat the components down. Darien saw his chance and snuck up from behind and grabbed her. Serena squealed with surprise as Darien picked her up and playfully slung her on the couch kissing her the whole time. Serena was trying to push him away screaming the eggs the eggs. He finally let her up with one last kiss and she saved the eggs just in time to where they were edible and weren't "chewy". Darien told her she was to good to be true. Serena said I know. Serena showered at Darien's place cause she always had some change of clothes there and she had to get to the bridal shop to meet the girls and she restricted Darien to come because he could not see her dress and she didn't want any bad luck so she wasn't going to take any chances.  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Serena arrived at the bridal shop before everyone else and started looking through the dresses she had already picked out, she just had to get the girls fitted so she could get them to try on the dresses. Molly would be the maid of honor of course with Ami, Raye, Mina, and Lita being bridesmaids. Darien would have to get the guys fitted because she wasn't going in that area. All she knew was that Andrew would be his Best Man and that Sammie would be one of the Bridegrooms. She had no idea who would be the Flower Girl or the Ring Bearer . She'd have to dig up the family tree for those. Jingle..Jingle.. five girls walked in the door looking around for Serena and found her looking at veils. Howdy said Mina and Serena turned around fast and the veil that was on her head flew off her head but Raye caught it before it hit the ground.  
I want all of your dresses to match except for Molly's of course said Serena, I've picked out a light shade of pink for the Bridesmaids dresses, I just can't decide on a dress pattern. Molly, I picked a lighter pink with white mixed in for your dress but I can't decide on a dress pattern for your dress either, so I need your help desperately said Serena. Enough with our dresses, how about yours said Lita to Serena. Serena grinned and pulled out a bag from behind the counter and unzipped it. It was beautiful and it glittered with gemstones. It was white (of course) with a silver trim on the skirt. The top was sleeveless but Darien said it had to at least have some kind of a strap to hold it up cause he didn't want it to fall down and expose her so it had spaghetti straps holding it up. The top resembled Neo-Queen Serenity's gown but the pattern was silver instead of gold. Her veil had silver roses around the ring that the net was connected to. It was a simple design but it was beautiful and the best part was it was on sale! She finally decided on the other dress patterns for the girls. The bridesmaids dresses were light pink the skirt was silk but the top was similar to the top of her wedding dress except it looked like a muscle tank top instead of spaghetti straps. Molly's dress was antique pink and was a full dress not separate top. It was backless that had a string that tied around her neck and it was silk. She didn't care if Melvin objected to the design, she was keeping it.  
  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Jessica watched them from the back of the store. She just got a job at the bridal shop and decided she would go ask them if they needed anything. They knew Jessica but not that well. Well ladies, can I help you with anything said Jessica. Actually we're ready to check out said Serena. Those dresses are beautiful said Jessica. Thankyou said Serena, I picked them out myself. So when is the male party coming to make their selections asked Jessica. I don't know said Serena I'll let Darien do that because I'm not going on that turf. I'm sure guy selections are much easier to choose than women said Jessica. I bet replied Serena, Maybe I'll ask Darien that later. Jessica walked to the register and the girls followed. So when are you moving in with Darien asked Mina to Serena. This weekend oh and that reminds me that I should start packing up my stuff said Serena. So when is the wedding date asked Jessica. We are getting married in three weeks so that makes it November 14th around that said Serena and you're welcome to come Jessica, if you give me your address I can send you an invitation. Why don't you just send it here to the store said Jessica. Okay said Serena, ooh look at the time I gotta go. She grabbed her dress and waved goodbye and walked out the door to her green ford explorer and put it in the back and drove off. The chapter ends with the girls walking away whispering about bad vibes about Jessica.  
  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
authors note: It took me awhile to write this chapter and I have no idea on what to put in the next chapter I think it will be about Serena moving in with Darien and other things. Please R&R  



	5. Moving In

Chapter Four  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon ^I wish I did though^  
^..^   
  
  
  
Serena had been packing her stuff up all day and so far she had her clothes, kitchenware, and her pictures in her car and everything else was in a box sitting in her living room or what was left of it. Darien and Serena both had keys to each other's apartment so she could go right ahead to Dariens even if he wasn't there. She was going to keep her living room suite and Darien was going to sell his or something of the sort cause hers was in better shape than his (I wonder why). The kitchen appliances like the fridge, stove, and microwave were here when she moved in so they stayed here. Her bedroom suite went to her parent's house and was being put in her old room as a guest bedroom. Nothing she had was really big so it could easily be moved in her car to Darien's place. She was waiting for Darien so he could help move her stuff and the truth was he was kind of late. She got tired of waiting for him so she decided she'd leave him a note. It read:  
I got tired of waiting so  
I went on ahead  
I'm at your place  
Meet me there please  
Love  
Serena  
  
  
  
Darien arrived at Serena's late and he was surprised to find the door locked so he used his key to open the door and Serena was nowhere to be found. He was starting to get a little worried until he found her note and then he could've kicked himself for being late. He looked around for what to grab first. The moving guys were getting the bedroom and the living room suite so he decided to grab the TV first and then he would come back for the stereo and speakers. He had finished loading that stuff and went back up to see what else was up there that he could get by himself. He thought that since he was here by himself that he would lie down on the couch and close his eyes for a minute.  
  
  
  
Serena walked in her apartment to find someone sleeping on her couch and that someone happened to be Darien! Well first he's late and now he's sleeping on my couch thought Serena. She walked over to him and looked at his face. He looked like a sleeping child, she was going to regret waking him up. She moved the hair from his eyes and kissed him on his temple and he stirred and opened his eyes and smiled at her. Get up get up come on Darien said Serena we've got work to do. Work what kind of work said Darien everything that's left the movers are getting. No there are still two more boxes and some plants come on said Serena Help me! All right all right I'm getting up now said Darien. About three hours later, everything was situated in Darien's apartment, I mean their apartment now, except the big furniture and now they were both taking a nap on "their" bed, not caring what tomorrow will bring. But Jessica did and as we speak she was coming up with a plan to separate Serena and Darien.  
  
  
  
authors notes: I had kind of a writer's block while I wrote this chapter so this one is a little choppy and I think it's a bad chapter so if you think so feel free to tell me cause it won't hurt me a bit. What will Jessica do to separate Darien and Serena. You'll have to wait till I tell you!  
^..^   



	6. Where is Darien?

Chapter Five  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon  
  
Serena woke with a start. Today was her wedding! She didn't know why she was so nervous I mean all the rehearsals had gone through without one mistake. She had to wake Darien up. So she turned on her side and began to shake him. He woke and said something I think he said that tickles but he was too groggy to really understand him. Get up said Serena we gotta get to the chapel. All right said Darien I'll get up just give me a minute. Darien I'm already ready and you haven't even showered yet, if you don't mind I'm gonna head to the chapel before you said Serena. Darien looked at her in disbelief but nodded his head in agreement. Go ahead I'm gonna shower, I'll meet you there at-. No later than two o'clock interjected Serena. C'mon Darien its noon already do I have to undress you myself asked Serena. Darien got a wicked grin on his face but Serena just rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. Darien I'm leaving now Please don't be late I'll see you at the chapel Serena said as she walked out the door. Darien sighed and headed to the bathroom thinking, "what am I getting myself into".  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Serena arrived at the Chapel at about 1:00 because she had to pick up some breakfast for the wedding participants. The hairstylist was waiting for her at the chapel. She had to do hers and the girl's hair before two o'clock and she hadn't even picked out a hairstyle yet, God she hoped the other girls were in better shape than she was. To her relief five cars pulled up right behind hers containing: car #1-Chad and Raye car#2-Molly and Melvin car #3-Mina and Lita car #4 Ami and Greg car#5 Serena's parents and Sammie. But no Darien, she decided not to call him until at least 1:30 that would give him a chance to get ready and get here, Lord she hoped he wasn't late because that would be so embarrassing on her part for marrying a man who doesn't know how to tell time. Put it this way, if he was late he'd be on the couch for a couple of months if not a year. She let Mina get her hair done first since she knew what she wanted done with it. There that's what I want exclaimed Serena. She pointed at a hairstyle that fit best with a veil. It had a braid that went all the way around her head and two buns that were connected by the braid in the back. She thought it appropriate cause it looks like something hold two things together like love holding Serena and Darien together.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Well time passed and it was 2:05 and no sign of Darien. Serena was starting to get worried think where is he. Jessica watched with amusement at how Serena fretted so because he was a couple of minutes late. If Darien was hers then she wouldn't care if he was late, just as long as he was there to please her in whatever she wanted. She had a wicked idea of finding Darien and disguising herself as Serena and feeding his desire of her. (yep she can do that, I have to give the bad guy a little more power than just spells, besides good always prevails in the end right *grinning devilishly*keep reading sorry I interrupted you). Now if you think that Jessica had something to do with Darien being late, your wrong. Jessica thought about the idea but discarded it. I mean she couldn't appear as Serena when he knew that she was supposed to be here at the chapel. The chapter ends with Serena saying this: WHERE IS DARIEN!!!  
  
  
Authors notes: major cliffhanger sorry about that I guess that you'll just have to stick around to see: WHERE IS DARIEN Bye!!!  



	7. The Link

Chapter Six  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon *sniff..sniff*  
  
Where is Darien, I knew I should have gotten his ass out of bed when I got up, I should have waited for him instead of leaving before him, Shit I broke a nail fretted Serena. Serena calm down, you are gonna start sweating and you are starting to cuss said Raye. I am was all Serena could say. Yes said Raye now go stand in front of the fan and cool off. Serena just nodded her head in agreement. God I'm gonna kill him thought Raye and that was probably on the mind of everyone of the room that knew he was late which did not include Serena's parents, well just say the only people who knew were the ones in the female dressing room. Maybe I should call him said Serena. Good idea said Mina. Serena got out her cell phone and began to dial his number. 5-2-1-7-3-2-9. Ring ring ring ring and the answering machine picks up. Shit exclaimed Serena. Calm down Serena said Molly you don't want everyone in the chapel to hear you do you? No said Serena tearfully. Serena Serena don't cry, you'll ruin your makeup fretted Mina.  
  
^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%  
  
Darien sat in his car with his head on the steering wheel thinking how was he gonna get to the chapel. The traffic was backed up for a mile or more he couldn't tell. He hoped that Serena didn't think he had ditched her, he'd never do that, he just hoped she knew that. A thought occurred to him. His cell phone! Maybe she called him or he'd call her. But unknown to his knowledge Jessica did have something to do with the cell phone problem but she didn't have anything to do with him being late though you'd think she would have. From Darien's side of the cell phone she'd made it look like his battery was dead and from Serena's side of the phone she'd made seem as if he wasn't answering and it worked. Isn't she evil?!? Darien honked his horn several times and the thought occurred to him that he'd probably get there faster if he walked but he didn't want to get all dirty. He hoped that Serena was okay and not hyperventilating.  
  
&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&  
  
Serena just sat there and stared out the window. Maybe she could reach him by the link that held the two together. She closed her eyes and hoped nobody saw what she was doing after all she was alone in the room but some where there was a pair of peeking eyes watching that belonged to an evil witch. Serena closed her eyes and began to concentrate on her destination. She didn't know that she had started to slightly glow. She found herself walking on a sidewalk with traffic backed up really far. She scanned the street for Darien's car and she spotted it stuck right in the middle of the traffic. He turned and they made eye contact and then she smiled at him when he wrinkled his forehead in confusion.  
  
^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^  
  
Darien thought he saw Serena and he did because he as staring at her right in the face. She was standing right by his window and when he tried to touch he was shocked that his hand went right through her. She was trying to say something but he couldn't hear her. So she closed her eyes and he got the idea. Suddenly he was in a different world filled with flowers and bunnys and other things like that. It smelled like heaven and the best thing was that the love of his life was standing with her back to him but she was dressed very elegantly and it wasn't her wedding dress cause the dress looked very expensive and he knew that she didn't spend that much on the dress. The dress was silver and it was a two-piece. The skirt was silk and the top was backless. It had a wide strip of fabric that tied around her neck but the front had an open spot where there was an oval shaped hole there but it was supposed to be there. Her hair had silver streaks in it lie Neo-Queen Serenity but this wasn't Neo-Queen Serenity. It was like a mix between Serena and Serenity. And then she spoke.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Dialogue:  
  
Serena: Darien  
Darien: where are we?  
Serena: We are in the place between your world and mine. This is our place.  
Darien: Our place?  
Serena: You know that link that connects you to me and I to you?  
Darien: yes  
Serena: This is it  
Darien: I'm late for our wedding  
Serena: yes that does present a problem but do not worry I will help you find your way  
Darien: To the chapel? But How?  
Serena: Have you forgotten who I am. I am the Princess of the Moon. Am I not capable of teleport?  
Darien: And I am the Prince of the Earth but I don't see how that will help me in this situation.  
Serena: [sighs] Just Believe and our love will be enough  
Darien: But-  
Serena: No Buts now channel our love and when I tell you open your eyes now close them  
Serena: open them but don't be shocked  
Darien:[gasps]  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Darien opened his eyes to find himself sitting in the middle of an open road. A road that led straight to the chapel. When he got there he found Serena outside waiting for him. She was beautiful. Everything about her was complete except for the wedding dress. He hurried to her and picked her up and kissed her on the lips. I'm sorry I'm late said Darien. Didn't I get you here asked Serena. Yes said Darien. Then that is all that matters replied Serena. Andrew comes out and says come on guys we got fifteen minutes left till wedding bells ring. They rush in the chapel and go to their dressings rooms and that's the end of the chapter. Don't you hate cliffhangers?  
  
  
Authors notes: I think this is my longest chapter yet.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. The Wedding

Chapter Seven  
Disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon but Christmas is about 7 months away* ^..^ *  
  
Darien hurried into the dressing room and grabbed his tuxedo out of the bag. Serena had decided that instead of black tuxedos, they should have white ones. He put it on, combed his hair, put on some cologne, and pinned his flower to his jacket. Serena hurried into the dressing room and pulled her gown from the closet. The girls helped her into fore they were already dressed and ready. Serena wanted a top that you didn't have to pull over your head so she got a zipper top. Serena re-applied some of her make-up and a dash of perfume. She was ready and in luck. She made it with five minutes to spare. Serena they're ready to start said Raye. Okay I can do this said Serena. And she left the room and was standing in the hallway ready for her turn to walk in with her father. It seemed like eternity waiting for her turn to walk down the aisle. Ditched at the alter was a familiar phrase used at weddings but not at hers, she was going to make sure of it. I'm gonna hold my head high with dignity and pride thought Serena. Finally it was her turn and the big white doors opened up to reveal a beautiful bride. Everyone stood up in her honor and watched her waltz down the aisle to meet her prince. The priest asked who gives away the Bride and Her Father said we do. Serena and Darien started to say their vows but Jessica just tuned out and this is all she heard: With this ring.......Till death do us part. Does anyone have any reason why these two should not be wed if so speak now or forever hold your peace said the priest. Jessica fought with all her might to hold her hand down when the priest said those words. She turned her nose up in disgust as the priest said " I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride". As they kissed a woman started singing the second verse of a song because they thought it was more appropriate since they were only gonna sing one verse and here it is:  
There You Are by Martina McBride  
There you are  
Standing in a crowded room  
There you are  
The Earth and I'm the Moon  
My desire is to stay here by the fire  
That burns inside of you  
Every time I turn around  
When I'm lost and When I'm found  
Like an angel standing guard  
There you are  
Every time I take a breath  
And I forget to breath  
You're watching over me  
There you are  
When I'm looking for the light  
In the middle of the night  
Searching for the brighter star  
There you aaaaaaaaaaarree  
When I'm looking for the light  
In the middle of the night  
Searching for the brighter star  
There you are  
There you are  
There you are  
  
&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^^&^&^&^&^&^&^&&^&^&^&^&^&^&  
  
The woman singing was named Ashley Carter [haha ] and she was quite popular at weddings because she was said to have a voice of an angel because she really put feeling into her songs, by the way she was best at romantic songs. Everyone clapped when she was finished and Darien picked Serena up and carried her down the threshold and everyone began to throw rice at them. It was time for Darien to take off Serena's garter I think that's what its called but I'm not sure and for Serena to throw the bouquet. Of all people do you know who caught it? Rini! No I'm kidding, Rini wasn't allowed to come to the past because of certain events in the future hint*hint*. Ami Anderson caught it and everyone was staring at Ami and Greg Thompson her boyfriend or should we say her soon to be fiancé. Unbeknownst to Ami but Greg was going to propose to her at the wedding reception which was coming up and it was just luck that Ami caught the bouquet. Everyone had gathered in the reception building and were waiting for Serena to cut the cake and for Darien to feed her the cake and give her the champagne and vice versa. Serena smeared the cake into Darien's face and whispered in his ear "that's for being late" Darien said touché and did the same thing to her. But they didn't pour the champagne on each other thank God, that would ruin their clothes and they were far too expensive. Even Jessica was having a little fun. Especially when Darien smeared the cake in Serena's face but she only wished that she could have heard what she whispered in his ear before she rubbed cake in his face, it could've been something she could've used to separate the two. Well either she'd have to make them have a divorce or Darien to become a widow. Which was better, frankly she couldn't choose between the two. Everyone ate and Darien and Serena had changed clothes. Darien now wore a black pair of slacks with a turquoise button-down shirt. Serena wore a bright yellow sundress with turquoise butterfly print. Hey! They matchsorta. Darien Picked Serena up and carried her to the limousine that was beautifully decorated with shaving cream and white streamers and a sign that said "Just Married". Andrew said he was gonna put on a sign that said " Fixing to Have Sex on our Honeymoon" but Darien would kill him and spit on his grave so he decided against it. Darien put Serena in the car and they waved goodbye to everyone because they were on their way to Hawaii for their Honeymoon.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
authors note: You needn't have worried SolarBlueRose, of course they were getting married I'm not that evil[grin, grin] What will happen on their honeymoon? Stick around and find out.  
  
Ps I got the song idea There you Are by Martina McBride from the movie Where The Heart Is. I love that Movie!!!  
  



	9. The Honeymoon

Chapter Eight  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Serena and Darien arrived at the airport ten minutes early to board their plane to Hawaii. Darien tagged the bags and put them on the conveyer belt to go into cargo. Serena had their tickets and was standing in line when Darien got back. Now they had to go through the metal detector and what luck they made it on the plane. Now they were on their way to Hawaii.  
  
  
  
The view is beautiful said Serena as they traveled over Hawaii's beaches to the airport there. I know replied Darien. The plane had landed and they were headed off the plane onto the landing pad at the Hawaii Airport. They would be staying at a very grand hotel called the "Hawaiian Resort". Darien said I'll go get the bags and you go get our key to the room. Okay said Serena and they were off on their journey only to meet again at the desk of the hotel. Lucky for Darien He didn't have to carry the bags, a bellhop (?) came and put them on a rack and pushed them up to their room on the third floor, room 23C. Serena tipped the man and as he left Darien grabbed Serena from behind and said well how do you do "Mrs. Shields"? I do just fine but I wonder if you can help me find my husband "Mr. Shields" said Serena. Well let me check and see if he's in said Darien playfully. Then he kissed her and Serena says I guess he's in and then Darien wraps his arms around her and falls on top of her on the bed and kisses her passionately on the lips. By now it was about 10:00 pm and it was dark. Darien gets up and gets a bottle of wine and two glasses from the cabinet and pours them a glass. Then he sits on the bed beside her and hands her a glass. Are you trying to get me drunk asks Serena. Yes says Darien. Then he takes the glass from her hand and puts it on the nightstand. Then he starts to unbutton her dress very slowly. It falls off to reveal her undergarments and then she starts to unbutton his shirt to reveal his bare chest. Then he pushes her on the bed and starts to plant butterfly kisses all over her body. By now they were breathing hard, as if it was their first time. Serena stops him and looks him in the eyes and they locked eye contact and there was so much passion in their eyes and so much love. By now they were completely naked and were rustling under the sheets, exploring each other's bodies. And then they locked souls (if you know what I mean?) and they had no idea what they were creating. (Hint*hint*) After a while they were exhausted and rested and slept in each other's arms.  
  
  
  
The next day they were still tired (from doing the horizontal bump as Mr. Hamm calls it) and decided to spend the day relaxing in the pool. Serena watched all the children and wondered when she and Darien will start a family of their own instead of watching everyone else's. Darien had left for a minute to get them two pina coladas and brought them to her by the pool. You wouldn't be getting me drunk now would you Serena said to Darien. No not this time, I'm still tired replied Darien. Serena laughed at his remark and begged him to go for a swim with her. Darien said alright lets go. Serena went down the slide and Darien caught her at the other end but when Darien went down it she deliberately moved out of the way and he said hey I thought you were gonna catch me? Not unless you can catch me said Serena telling him to race her swimming. Serena used to take classes and was a very good swimmer but Darien cheated and got out of the pool and jumped back in and caught her. Hey no fair stated Serena but she kissed him anyway. Can you believe that we only have three more days here and then its back home to all our friends said Serena? (She says friends with regret in her voice as if she didn't want to go back to them) I know said Darien but it'll be a continuing vacation throughout our entire lives. It was getting late in the afternoon and Darien was taking her out to a fancy restaurant and they needed to get ready. Serena had a white sequin gown that flowed to her feet and Darien just had a black tuxedo. Darien said he was going to get some ice and that he'd be right back. Serena was heading up the stairs when she lost her footing and almost fell but luckily there was a man to catch her and Darien happened to come up the stairs right at that moment and all he saw was his wife in the arms of another man. Serena saw him and told the man thank-you and followed Darien inside.  
  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%????????  
  
What was all that about asked Serena? What was what asked Darien? That look said Serena. Well what do you aspect asked Darien I come back to find my wife in the arms of another man. If you saw the whole thing you wouldn't be like this stated Serena calmly. Huh? Said Darien. I was walking up the stairs and I lost my footing and there was a man there and he happened to catch me before I fell back down the stairs said Serena. You should think before you jump to conclusions said Serena. Your right said Darien I blew my top for nothing at all. Look at the time we better be getting ready for dinner said Serena.  
  
???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
Jessica didn't have to be there to see what had went on. All she had to do was look in her crystal ball and tell it what she wanted to see. She may have found a solution to separating Darien and his so-called-wife. So Darien got jealous big time just by seeing another man catch Serena and he could have ended that marriage right here and there but Serena explained to him what happened. Well what if Serena could offer no explanation to why she was with another man and then Darien would end the marriage for sure and she could go further with her plans. She was a genius and would hopefully be the next " Mrs. Jessica Shields". She couldn't wait to carry out her plan!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Well the week had ended and Serena and Darien were on their way to once again board the plane back top reality. She wished it could last forever but like all things nothing lasts forever and their honeymoon was no exception. They had plenty of pictures of the trip and she thought that would be all there was to remember it by. (Hint*hint*) She knew that she had a concert to attend and she had to get back to work to work with her students but she wouldn't like it but she'd go with the flow and follow along. C'mon said Darien it's time to board the plane. Okay said Serena and she took his hand and began flying back to reality.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Authors notes: wow that was a hard chapter to write but I did it and now I have to work on the next chapter called "The Concert". What does Jessica have in store for the young couple? Stick around and find out!  



	10. The Concert

Chapter Nine  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon  
  
Serena cranked up her car and pulled out of the car lot and was heading to "Music School" for the opening concert. They had been practicing for such a long time and everything was perfect or so she hoped. She was leaving early to do a last minute rehearsal mostly for the pianists and Darien was going to meet her there at Showtime. Serena pulled in to the parking lot and got out of her car. She had no idea that her students were waiting outside because they were locked out. "I am so sorry guys," Serena said. "It's all right," said Sarah "We were going to start without you". Serena got her keys and unlocked the doors and said, "let's go guys" and they headed in the building.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Darien was sitting at his desk in his office at the hospital and couldn't wait to get out of there. He and Serena had been married about two months now and maybe for their one-year anniversary he would buy them a house and they could settle down and start a family. For now they stayed in an apartment complex that was about 2/3 the payment of the house that he was going to fix up one day for Serena. It was six thirty and the concert was at seven so he needed to head home and get ready.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Jessica's plan would be carried out soon and then Darien would be hers. Her plan was to put Serena in a situation that she could not explain. She was going to conjure up a man and make him grab Serena when Darien was coming and have him do something that lovers would do but she hadn't decided on it yet. She would probably have him take her in his arms and kiss her madly and hold her tight to make it look real. Darien couldn't love her so much that he would forgive her for everything. Tonight would be the night when it would happen and Serena's world would crumble.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Darien went into the auditorium and was going to get a good seat so he could get a good view of his Serena. He took a look at his program and was disappointed that Serena wasn't first. She had a spot playing the piano for some soloists. 1) Seasons of Love from Rent sang by Angela Peters and Danny Lake 2) Stand By Me by Ben King sang by Elizabeth Heath and Brandon Perez -Verse one Elizabeth Lancaster and Cornelius Chadwick - Verse two. Serena was the accompaniment to these songs and then another teacher would direct the band with all the instruments combined. Her guitar student was to accompany Serena in the solo spots. Shhh's could be heard all around because Serena was starting to play and the soloists came out but I forgot to mention there was a chorus backing up the soloists and they came out first. The soloists had finished and the band was starting to emerge. The teachers played the instruments they taught and Serena was playing her clarinet. They were playing Minuet in G by J.S. Bach. It was kind of rewritten to let the chorus sing ohh's and ahh's during the music. Finally the finale was about to begin. Another piano was wheeled out onto the stage and Serena sat with Sarah and another teacher sat with Paul to turn their pages and reassure them. It was beautiful and Serena and her students took a bow and a closing speech was said about how they couldn't wait for their new students and if some of the old students felt they wanted to could stay on for next term. With some closing remarks the concert ended and everyone was going to head home. Since Serena and Darien came in separate cars They wouldn't be leaving together but Serena had to do something's before she could leave and Darien would stay for a little while and would probably leave before she did but Serena would get home before him cause he had to stop at the store but he'd be home like a minute after her.  
  
  
Serena walked up the steps to her apartment and she was so exhausted she could have fallen asleep right on the spot but suddenly she had a slight pain in her abdomen that made her gasp and she had to lean on the wall. Serena got her strength back and continued her journey toward their apartment. She had some happy news to tell Darien when he got home and she had to hurry up to get the setting just right. When she reached the top of the stairs she was surprised to see a good-looking man waiting there. Maybe he is just waiting for the elevator she thought. But she noticed that the elevator was sitting right there empty and he was smiling at her. She was starting to get a little nervous as to what he was doing here. She dived for the door but he grabbed her and pulled her close and his eyes were empty and he scared her. He smiled and that made him look evil and then he brought his mouth down hard upon hers just as elevator doors opened to reveal her husband.  
  
  
  
Darien was caught by surprise to see his wife in the arms of another man kissing him!!! At first he thought his eyes were playing a joke on him but he got another look and it was her indefinitely. She pushed him away and looked at him with fear in her eyes. He just walked past her with his head down.   
  
  
Serena whirled around and watched Darien walk into their apartment and then she went to slap the man who had just ruined her life but he had disappeared she was very puzzled but she had some explaining to do. She slowly walked into the room and saw Darien with his nose stuck in the fridge trying to avoid her eyes.   
I'm going to start using dialogue right here because its easier to write  
Serena: Darien, it's not what you think  
Darien: Well what am I supposed to think Serena  
Serena: If you just give me a chance to explain  
Darien: Just tell me who he was  
Serena: I can't  
Darien: why?  
Serena: Because I don't know who he was  
Darien: Huh?  
Serena: He was waiting for me at the top of the stairs and when I dived for the door he just grabbed me and-  
Darien: kissed you. Why should I believe you?  
Serena: because I'm your wife and you love me and trust me. Right? You do love me don't you?  
Darien: maybe love doesn't last forever  
Serena: I don't believe this, I could have been raped and you are just going to sit there and look at me like you don't know me. Now I love you and if you can't see that then, then maybe you're right, love doesn't last forever  
*Serena walks out the door but she comes back to say one more thing*   
Serena: Oh and by the way, I'm pregnant with your child  
  
  
Darien just stared at the door unable to say anything. Slowly he started to go after her when he heard a cry of pain and by the time he got out the door he saw Serena tumbling down the stairs. By the time he got to her she was crumpled at the bottom of the stairs and all Serena remembered was him screaming "call an ambulance" before she blacked out.  
  
  
Jessica couldn't believe that Serena was pregnant!!! "Well that's alright I have another plan" thought Jessica.  
  
*Authors Notes* Sorry for the long wait but I had a 2 projects due and I still have one left to finish. I'm thinking of writing another story on the side. It will revolve around Serena and Darien of course and If you have ever seen the movie Au Pair and Au Pair II you will know what the story will be about but if you haven't it is a great movie. Do you think I should write it? Give me some feedback please!!!  



	11. Problems

Chapter 10  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon but a girl can dream :)  
  
:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)   
  
Serena woke up in a hospital bed a she had a controlling urge to yank the IV out of her arm but she had to remember what happened. She closed her eyes and tried to think and this is what she saw:  
  
Flashback  
  
She shut the door cause her and Darien had just had a fight and she had to get away. She looked up and she saw two reflections in the mirror across the hall. She whirled around but she saw no one. The reflection in the mirror was blurry and she couldn't tell who it was. But she did see it grin. Then she had a great pain in her abdomen and she cried out. She started tumbling down the stairs just as Darien came out. The last thing she remembered was Darien calling for an ambulance and then she blacked out and woke up here.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
She looked over at Darien and saw him sleeping in a chair. She was trying to figure out who the face was. Was it evil? Was it here to harm her family? What did it want? Why did it want to hurt her and the baby? A million questions were running through her head but the biggest thing of all that she had figured out was that the pains weren't natural, they were evil. Darien started to stir and she didn't want to face him so she closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. He got up and kissed her on her forehead and sighed. "What have I done?" thought Darien. "I feel like this is my fault" "I upset you and this happened and now you're paying the price" " I should have believed you," said Darien. Darien stood up and turned away with his head in his hands. " Oh Darien" said Serena. He whirled around. "It's not your fault," said Serena. " That voice sounds so much like the mother I never had" said Darien and Serena motioned for him to come sit on the bed. Darien laid his head against her breast and she stroked his hair. " Everything is going to be alright," said Serena. She pushed her thoughts from her mind and was determined to go on and forget about the face and the pains. But this wasn't to last for long.  
  
  
  
:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)   
  
Serena was bed ridden for a week but she had plenty of visitors and presents. Darien couldn't get the whole week off so he had people like Ami or Raye stay with Serena while he couldn't. Most of the time Serena worked on her music composition. Serena tried to clean but someone would always rush her back to her bed. She knew that she did nothing to cause what happened. Evil did it but she couldn't say anything to anyone for fear of them worrying over her. The little routine was starting to annoy her. Even with Darien she couldn't even go to the bathroom by herself. She'd have to set him straight no matter what the consequences.  
  
  
Darien sat at his desk thinking about Serena. The doctors said that they couldn't detect anything that could have caused the problem and it worried him. Serena was in perfect shape and there was nothing the matter with him. They were perfectly healthy and so was the baby. Maybe he should just forget about it until it happens again and with any luck it won't. But bad luck is a given with them. He thought about if there was a new enemy approaching but if there was Serena was in no condition to fight against it and they couldn't fight it without her. He just hoped nothing was happening and that it was just something she ate or something like that. He knew that Serena was getting tired of this mothering routine but he just wanted to be on the safe side. What's up Darien?" said Andrew. "Oh just the usual" said Darien. " I heard about Serena, bummer man," said Andrew. " The thing is, there is nothing wrong with her or the baby" said Darien. " Maybe it was just bad sperm, cause you know that happens sometimes" said Andrew. " No the doctors said it wasn't that, that all three of us are in perfect shape" said Darien. "Three?" asked Andrew. " The baby doofus" said Darien. " I was being sarcastic," said Andrew. "Sorry I'm just not in the mood today" said Darien. " Hey that's cool, you wanna go grab a bite to eat or something?" asked Andrew. "Sorry I spend my lunch break with Serena" replied Darien. " Alright then, well I'm starved so I'm off," said Andrew. "Bye" said Darien. Darien picked up his satchel and headed out the door to his car.  
  
  
  
He pulled into the Car garage and headed up to floor 3 aprt# 14. He unlocked the door and looked around for Mina who was her current chaperone but he couldn't find her. He found Serena at the piano. He asked her where Mina was and she said I sent her home. "What?" asked Darien? " I sent her home" said Serena. " And she believed you?" " Why wouldn't she?" asked Serena. Darien gasped at how pale she was when she turned away; She looked like she could faint at any moment. It was lack of sun. He decided he was going to take her to the park.  
  
Authors notes: hope you like it I'll work on it some more later but I warn you, I may not have the internet anymore so if I don't then you'll know it by the next chapter, if it comes out. I don't know what I'll do but I'll figure out something.  



	12. Serena's had enough/Jessica's plan

Chapter 11  
Disclaimer I don't own SM  
Darien told Serena to get dressed and they were going out for a walk or something. Serena knew why he was doing this; he saw how pale she was. This was her plan. In order to make Darien take her outside, she had to make him think she needed to go and that's where the paleness came in. To make her pale she turned the air up really high but turned it back down before Darien got home. Darien was being to protective. If she told him what she thought about the pains he would just be more worried. She was 3 months pregnant and Darien was still carrying out the same routine. Having the girls take shifts to watch me. They had lives and Darien wasn't being fair. She was going to fix this.  
  
`~`Dialogue`~`  
  
Serena: Darien you know you are getting a little carried away with this whole routine.  
Darien: What do you mean?  
Serena: Having the girls take shifts to take care of me. You aren't being fair to them or me. I am in no danger and neither is the baby.  
Darien: How do you know? I just don't want any thing to happen to you and the baby. The thing that bothers me is that the doctors could find no reason as to why you had those pains.  
Serena: I may have reason as to why they happened.  
Darien: What?  
  
  
Raye, Mina, Lita, and Ami are sitting in a small café drinking cappuccinos and café lattes.  
  
*~*Dialogue*~*  
  
Raye: You know I am getting so tired of watching Serena do nothing.  
Mina: The other day I was watching her and I was so exhausted that when she told me to go I went.  
Ami: I think Serena's tired of it too.  
Lita: Maybe she'll talk to Darien.  
Raye: Darien is being so unfair. I mean I know we owe him for saving our butts so many times in battle but this is going to far.  
Lita: How long has have we've been watching her anyway?  
Ami: Almost a month now I think.  
Raye: Imagine doing this for another 6 months!  
Mina: If that's how it's going to be I'll go talk to Darien myself!  
Ami: I don't think Serena will let it go that far.  
Raye: Lets hope not.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Jessica is sitting in her little apartment watching the four girls having their little conversation.  
  
~Jessica talking~  
  
If only Serena would talk some sense into Darien then I could work a whole lot faster. When she's 4 months pregnant, I'll hit her again but this time with a stronger dose. I have to decide what I'm gonna do when Serena has her baby. OK I can make a plan. First I'll cast a spell on the doctors, get them to tell Darien that she died or ran away or something, I'll figure that out later, I'll give her amnesia and send her on her way and then I'll move in on Darien. What to do with the kid though? If I'm lucky, it'll die when its born but I can already see that that kid will be alive and kickin' or should I say crying. Man, I don't even laugh at my OWN jokes. Maybe I could use the kid to my advantage. Darien knows that the kid will need a mother and I have to make him see that I'll fit that position perfectly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry for the long wait but I had to get in the mood again. I have recently started a story called The Story of Us so please if you have time and if you like this story then you'll like "The Story Of Us" so you need to read it. Note: "The Story Of Us" story that I'm writing is not like the movie "The Story of Us" with Harrison Ford and Michelle Pfeiffer (not sure on her last name). Until next time.  
  
Sailor Moon Says:  
  
Read my other story please!!!  
  
Goto my website  
  
Silverserenity.homestead.com/Home.html  
  



	13. The Chat Room

Chapter 12  
Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon :~(  
  
  
Darien: What do you mean you have an idea what the pains come from?  
Serena: I experienced the pains, and I felt...I felt  
Darien: felt what?  
Serena: evil.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Raye was walking the halls of the temple when she got a call from a very worried Darien.  
~Dialogue~  
Ring...Ring...Ring...click...  
Raye: Hello  
Darien: Raye?  
Raye: Yes  
Darien: I need your help  
Raye: What now Darien?  
Darien: Serena just told me that she felt evil was the cause of her pains and it was the reason she went to the hospital.  
Raye: evil?  
Darien: I was wondering if you could do a fire reading.  
Raye: Sure, I'll get right on it  
Darien: Thanks Raye, you're a great friend  
Raye: ~Sighs~ don't mention it, Bye  
Darien: Bye  
~Click~  
Raye: never a moment's peace. Evil, what kind of Evil. Negaverse or something else. Well, I better get the fire warmed up. I need a drink.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Lita was sitting at her computer chatting with Mina when Ami came online with the news about Serena and the fire reading.  
These are the chat names  
Lita = green_eyed_chef  
Ami = waters_of_blue  
Raye = embers_of_fire  
Mina = golden_love_goddess  
Serena = silver_moon_goddess  
(This is a private room for the five but in this chapter, Darien signs in as Serena)  
Golden_love_goddess: Hey Lita, do you think Serena talked to Darien?  
Green_eyed_chef: I sure hope so cause I was getting tired of that routine, weren't you?  
Golden_love_goddess: I know, if Serena doesn't talk some sense into that man, I will  
Green_eyed_chef: Tell me about; hey I'd help you out  
Golden_love_goddess: LOL: ~)  
Waters_of_blue enters the chat room  
Waters_of_blue: Serena talked to Darien!  
Green_eyed_chef: Is he going to lay off?  
Waters of _blue: She told him he wasn't being fair to us or her but she told him something that will probably make him worry worse.  
Golden_love_goddess: What?  
Waters_of_blue: She said that the pains were evil and now Darien is waiting on a fire reading from Raye.  
Embers_of_fire enters the chat room  
Embers_of_fire: There is definitely evil around Serena but I can't tell who, its like she cloaked herself.  
Waters_of_blue: her?  
Green_eyed_chef: you can't tell who she is but you can tell she is a she?  
Embers_of_ fire: yes, this is the work of a woman  
Golden_love_goddess: how can you tell?  
Embers_of_fire: I did some research and the same thing that's happening here happened 1000 years ago but a woman witch did it.  
Silver_moon_goddess enters chat room  
Embers_of_fire: Serena?  
Silver_moon_goddess: Darien.  
Golden_love_goddess: hey! You're not supposed to be in here!  
Silver_moon_goddess: Serena told me her password. I came to see if Raye was in here and if she found anything.  
Green_eyed_chef: we probably should leave you two alone then. Girls?  
Waters_of_blue leaves chat room  
Green_eyed_chef: MINA!!!  
Golden_love_goddess: Oh! Sorry! Bye guys!  
Golden_love_goddess leaves chat room  
Green_eyed_chef: I'm coming over tomorrow Darien. Bye Guys.  
Green_eyed_chef leaves chat room  
Silver_moon_goddess: did you find anything?  
Embers_of_fire: yes  
Silver_moon_goddess: what?  
Embers_of_fire: I'm gonna make this simple Ok  
Silver_moon_goddess: Ok, hit me  
Embers_of_fire: 1. Serena is surrounded by evil. 2. I can't tell who the evil is but I can tell it is by a woman. 3. 1000 years ago, a witch (who was a woman) cast spells very similar to what's happening here so that's how I could tell it was a woman.  
Silver_moon_goddess: is it strong evil?  
Embers_of_fire: I can't tell, but I can tell it doesn't want to hurt Serena or the baby, it just wants to make Serena disappear for some reason.  
Silver_moon_goddess: maybe because of her past in the Silver Millennium?  
Embers_of_fire: maybe so. I'll be able to read more the next time something happens  
Silver_moon_goddess: something else?  
Embers_of_fire: yes, they're bound to attack again. Its late Darien. I'll come over with Lita tomorrow and the rest of the girls too. Bye.  
Silver_moon_goddess: goodnight Raye  
Embers_of_fire leaves chat room  
Silver_moon_goddess: oh Serena  
Silver_moon_goddess leaves chat room  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
Darien shuts down the computer and walks into the bedroom. Serena is sleeping soundly on the bed. He walks over to his desk and picks up the better homes magazine. He flipped to the house that Serena had wanted so much. He picked up the phone. He was willing to spend as much as he had to get this house. Serena had even seen this house as in went in so he knew it was a winner and was worth every penny. He picked of the phone and after much negotiating, he was soon to be the owner of Serena's dream house.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Authors Notes: I know that this isn't much of a chapter but it is late and I'm kinda brain dead. These are what I call suffering chapters cause for the next few chapters they are going to be hard to write but after those few, I already have the story written in my head so my fingers will just roll around the keyboard cause I already know what I'm gonna write. This is my final message for this chapter  
  
"The Mistress of the Dark" is back and raring to go!  



	14. The Dream

Chapter 13  
  
DC: I do not own sailor moon :~(  
  
Darien Climbed into the bed beside Serena. Serena shifted to where her head was laying on Darien's Shoulder. Darien slowly drifted off to sleep only to dream horrible dreams.  
  
Beginning of Dream  
  
  
Darien opened his eyes and he was standing beside Serena and she was in labor. She was squeezing his hand and screaming at him to never touch her again. He heard the doctor saying he could see its head. Then the doctor said, it's a girl. Serena relaxed and collapsed into her pillow. She was covered in sweat and so was he. The doctors were standing in the corner whispering while the couple was cooing at their newborn daughter. Then one of the nurses said they needed to clean the baby up and it would be brought right back. The nurse left with Rini. Then it seemed as if he was watching himself cause he could see the doctor pull him out of the room. And then he heard the heartbeat get slower and slower until it flat lined. He saw a doctor come out and tell him he was sorry but we lost her. He saw them move her to another room but he was to deep in shock to see that her chest was rising and falling.  
  
  
End of Dream  
  
  
Darien sat up gasping for breath and he was drenched in sweat. Serena woke up as well.  
  
Serena: What's wrong, my God Darien, you're running a fever. Come on lets get you something to drink.  
  
Serena sat him on the couch and went into the kitchen and poured him a glass of water. He looked at her and noticed that you could tell she was pregnant cause she was getting rounder. He decided not to tell her about his dream in fear that she might overreact. She handed him the glass and then took his temperature with a digital thermometer.   
  
Serena: Hold it under your tongue until it beeps.  
Beep  
Serena: 102.3! Let me get you some Tylenol to bring that fever down.  
Darien: Thank you  
Serena: Are you sick?  
Darien: I don't feel sick.  
Serena: Sometimes dreams can give you a fever; did you have a bad dream?  
Darien: I don't remember  
  
Serena looks at him funny but then just shrugs her shoulders and says  
Serena: you must be coming down with something.  
Darien: Must be a cold  
  
&^$(*%&$^%#%#&^$^#%#*&%&%&%&$^#$@#!$!%@^$*&%*&  
  
Silver: Sorry you had to see that but I had to show you it so you would be prepared for the events ahead.  
  
&%%@*&(*&(^%@#&^(&)()__%$@@^&$@!%$*&*^*$#@@^%  
  
The next day  
  
  
Serena was taking Darien temperature and sees that its back to normal.   
  
Serena: Must have been a eight hour bug.  
Darien: We need to go sign some papers today  
Serena: What kind of papers?  
Darien: Ownership papers  
Serena: To what  
Darien: Our New house  
Serena: Is it the one I wanted  
  
Darien just smiles at her. Serena jumps up for joy and runs to hug his neck.  
  
Serena: But I thought you thought it was too big  
Darien: Well, judging from your size right now and how big you'll be in the near future, it looks like we might need a big house.  
Serena: Ugh  
She pops him on the head.  
Darien: Sure your not carrying two kids   
She pops him again  
Darien opens his mouth but Serena raises her hand again so he shuts it.  
Darien: We better get going, we can start moving in tomorrow  
Serena: What do you mean we, I'm not fit to move heavy items  
Darien: Yeah, yourself is enough  
She pops him hard this time.  
As they head out the door   
Serena: Smart mouth, you know that mouth of yours is going to get you in trouble one day  
Darien: It already has, look how it got you knocked up  
Before she can pop him again, he sweeps her into his arms and kisses her  
Serena: What a naughty mouth.  
  
At the house  
  
Tom: Hi my name is Tom, I'm the owner  
Darien: Hi my names Darien and this is my wife Serena.  
Tom: Ah, how far along are you?  
Serena: Three months  
Tom: Your baby will love it here  
Serena: Thank you  
Tom: Here are the papers and if you will so kindly sign right here, we can get on with our lives. Now I presume you have seen the house already.  
Serena: I have and its beautiful.  
Tom: Thank you, I built it my self  
  
  
Papers are signed, Serena is Showing Darien around.  
  
Serena: Here's the master bedroom, the kitchen, living room, den, it has two other bedrooms and two bathrooms on each floor.  
Darien: How many floors?  
Serena: Two floors, a attic and a basement. Oh Here is where the baby's room will be.  
Darien: Nice and bright  
Serena: Oh I know. So we move in tomorrow. How many times do I have to move for you?  
Darien: This is the last time-  
Serena: And you better be on time this time! Can we start to move today?  
Darien: I guess we could start packing and we sleep here tomorrow night.  
Serena: If that's so, then we need to move the bed first.  
Darien: We need to put the apartment up for sale too.  
Serena: Oh we better head back  
Darien: Why  
Serena: We're having dinner with the girls  
Darien: Oh yeah  
Serena: And its formal, I better find that maternity gown. Oh I hate maternity clothes.  
Darien: You've never worn them before?  
Serena: So  
  
  
  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Authors Notes: Wow! I bet I can guess the big question that's on your mind? Who is Silver? Is She good or bad? I guess you'll just have to find out later on.  
  
Note: In a earlier chapter when I mention The movie The Story Of Us, I said it starred Michelle Pfieffer and Harrison Ford, well I was thinking of What lies beneath. The Story of Us stars Bruce Willis and Michelle Pieffer.  
  
Email me: butterflysilver23@hotmail.com  
  
Check out my website about sailor moon  
  
silverserenity1.homestead.com/Home.html  
  
- SilverSerenity  
  



	15. Dinner

Chapter 14  
  
DC: I do not own Sailor Moon  
  
  
Darien unlocked the door and Serena hurried in. Darien walked at a slow pace but Serena was walking at a brisk pace, going from room to room, rambling through drawers and closets until she found what she was looking for. A royal blue long length, spaghetti strapped maternity gown. Through all this time, Darien had just made it to the bedroom closet to pull out a black tuxedo while Serena was trying to do several things at once. Darien was almost dizzy from watching Serena run around. Finally he got tired of watching her till he grabbed her.  
  
Darien: Serena, Serena. Calm down  
Out of breath like  
Serena: But... Late... Reservations... girls...  
Darien: They will wait. Now you need to get your dress on, fix your hair and makeup, and we are ready to go. Now off with your clothes.  
Serena: What about you?  
Darien: All I have to do is put the tux on, fix the bowtie, and comb my hair. Won't take me ten minutes. But you, without my help, could take half an hour. Now off with your clothes.  
Serena: Ok  
  
She pulls off her shirt and skirt and Darien hands her her dress. She slips it on and begins to brush her shoulder length crimped hair and covers it with mousse and hairspray. Now for her makeup. She picked dark pink lipstick with light pink eye shadow. She powdered her face and put on a little black eyeliner with black mascara. Now she was ready, and now she needed to put on her high heels and check on Darien. Darien had combed his hair and put on the tux and shoes. He was struggling with his tie.  
  
Serena: Let me tie it  
  
Serena almost forgot jewelry. She chose dangly silver earrings with diamonds with a matching necklace. She adjusted her wedding rings because her fingers were a little swollen. Now they were ready for a night on the town. Just then, the doorbell rang and four girls were standing outside looking elegant as ever. Serena opened the door and everyone took one look at her round stomach and hugged the life out of her.  
(To Darien)  
  
Mina: Wow, you sure are lucky Darien  
Darien: Why do you say that?  
Serena: cause he has me?  
Mina: No, he's going out on the town with six girls  
Darien: six?  
Mina pats Serena's Stomach  
Darien: Oh  
Serena: All right enough with the games, I'm hungry you know, I have two mouths to feed.  
Mina: Don't you mean a mouth and an umbilical cord?  
Everyone: Mina!!  
Mina: Sorry  
Raye: Lets go then  
  
At The restaurant  
  
Serena: Where's a menu?  
Darien: Hold on Serena, We'll eat in a little while.  
Serena: You try carrying a baby and see how hungry you'll get.  
Darien: Ok, just don't talk so loud.  
Raye: What are you getting Mina?  
Mina: I can't decide on either the Duck or the Shrimp  
Serena: I'll have Shrimp  
Lita: Chicken  
Ami: Chicken  
Raye: Duck  
Mina: Fish  
Darien: Shrimp  
Everyone: Tea  
Serena: How long do you think it will take them to cook it?  
Darien: half an hour in the most  
Serena: 30 minutes! How will we survive? (Said while patting her stomach)  
Darien: I think you will  
Raye: So I heard you got yourself a house  
Serena: Two stories, basement and an attic  
Lita: Sounds nice  
Serena: It is  
Mina: When are you due?  
Serena: June 8  
Ami: That's close to your birthday  
Serena: I know.  
Lita: When are you moving in?  
Darien: We are going to start packing tomorrow  
Raye: That's good  
20 minutes passes  
Serena: Food!  
Raye: Don't forget to put your bib on Serena  
Serena: humph  
  
Dinner's over and Serena and Darien are getting ready for bed.  
Serena pulls on her nightgown while Darien is in nothing but a pair of boxers. They lay in each other's arms and then they start talking.  
  
Darien: I wonder what its like to do it with 2 people?  
Serena: You mean like a threesome  
Darien: If we made love, would it count as a threesome?  
Serena: I don't know but lets do it anyway  
Darien: You're on  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Blacks Out~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Silver sat on her chair, thinking about the nightmare she gave Darien.  
  
Silver: Darien, I am going to have to give you those dreams until you see what I'm trying to show you. If only my sister would leave them alone. If only they knew that the lustrous Jessica is other wise known as Jade, the evil sister I have to protect the world from. Jade takes after our mother, a scorned by love woman, and I take after our father, a loving old sorcerer. I don't know what I will have to do with my sister. I don't want to kill her, but what other choices do I have. May God protect you and your family Serena because I may fail.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Ends~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena lies in Darien's arms, sleeping peacefully, while Darien is haunted by he same dream he had the other night.  
  
~Dream Begins~  
  
Darien opened his eyes and he was standing beside Serena and she was in labor. She was squeezing his hand and screaming at him to never touch her again. He heard the doctor saying he could see its head. Then the doctor said, it's a girl. Serena relaxed and collapsed into her pillow. She was covered in sweat and so was he. The doctors were standing in the corner whispering while the couple was cooing at their newborn daughter. Then one of the nurses said they needed to clean the baby up and it would be brought right back. The nurse left with Rini. Then it seemed as if he was watching himself cause he could see the doctor pull him out of the room. And then he heard the heartbeat get slower and slower until it flat lined. He saw a doctor come out and tell him he was sorry but we lost her. He saw them move her to another room but he was to deep in shock to see that her chest was rising and falling.  
  
  
~Dream Ends~  
  
Darien doesn't jerk up this time because he was kind of expecting it and he doesn't want to wake Serena up. He just sighs and tries to think what the dreams could mean.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Author's Notes: Did you find out what you were dying to know? Silver is a good sorcerer, unlike her sister Jade/Jessica. Now you want to know what the dreams mean. Are they the future? Are they a warning? Are they just done to torment Darien? I don't know. I guess you'll just have to find out later on. I'm fixing to start another story and you're thinking, why don't you finish this one first and then The Story Of Us and then the next on. Well if I did that, I might forget the idea. The next story will be about Serena being evil and kicking Darien's ass. Tune in next time.  
  
Email me: butterflysilver23@hotmail.com  
  
- SilverSerenity  



	16. Moving?

Chapter 15  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon :~()~:  
  
  
Serena sat on her chair cause the bed was gone. She was packing up the clothes in the dresser and closet and any other kind of cloth. Darien and Andrew were moving Furniture. The bed, couch, kitchen table, and entertainment center was already gone. Tomorrow she was supposed to go baby shopping with the girls cause that wasn't Darien's department. She felt like a pro at packing and moving cause she'd done so many times. Once from home into her old apartment, then from her apartment to here, now from here to a house. Next time it will probably be into a retirement home. But then she'd have to help Rini pack when she moved into a place of her own. She patted her now-round stomach and smiled. She couldn't wait for her little one to arrive. Sometimes she sensed that Darien was dreading her arrival because he was afraid. But Serena didn't worry; she knew that once Darien held their baby, all his fears would be relieved. She was now done with the clothes and was heading toward kitchenware. She had previously started wrapping dishes in paper, but she didn't have a box at the time. Earlier today, Andrew had brought several big boxes from the hospital since Darien was too lazy to get them. She was almost four months pregnant. The evil that had occurred only 2 months ago was far away from her mind, but not Darien's.   
  
()()()()()  
  
After Darien and Andrew sat the couch down, they plopped down on it and wiped the sweat of their brows.  
  
Andrew: Man this house is almost three times as big as your apartment! How are you going to fill it up?  
Darien: Well, Serena still has the furniture from her apartment and some that her parents are going to give her. Then Helig-Meyers is going out of business so they are like half pricing everything.  
Andrew: Good luck man! Hey, lets get the entertainment center so we can watch TV!  
Darien: If television sidetracked us, boy Serena would be some kinda mad!   
Andrew: How mad?  
Darien: Well, you know how her temper was before she got pregnant, right?  
Andrew: yeah  
Darien: Well times that by five and there you go. (The number goes up one with every month she's pregnant if you are wondering, ok keep reading, sorry I bothered you)  
Andrew: Well we better get moving then if that's the odds  
Darien starts laughing.  
Darien: Come on, let's get the other stuff in here and then go back for more  
Andrew: What kind of more?  
Darien: Computer, cabinet, boxes, that kind of stuff. Ken is supposed to help.  
Andrew: Ken?  
Darien: Serena's dad  
Andrew: Oh, lets go  
  
  
()()()()()  
  
  
Serena had grouped everything into the living room. Only room left was Darien's office, which was originally a guest bedroom. It contained his desk, folders, laptop, filing cabinets, and she wasn't even going to attempt to try to move that. Darien's files were already boxed so he could go right in and move stuff. She heard a knock on the door. It was her parents and Sammy. She remembered the old arguments. Her father questioning why she'd marry someone five years older than herself and her mother asking how long are you going to date before you get hitched? She could never satisfy them.  
  
Ken, Irene: Hello  
Sammy: You home Serena?  
Serena: Back here  
Ken: Where's everybody? Well Darien and Andrew are moving furniture and I thought you were supposed to be helping dad?  
Serena is carrying a box to the stack  
Irene: Serena, you shouldn't be carrying stuff in your condition!  
Serena: I'm fine  
Irene: No, after what happened before, I don't want you to labor at all, Sammy go get the rest  
Serena: Why'd you have to bring that up?   
Irene: I think we should, the doctors never found a reason and we need to know why!  
Not wanting to tell them what she really thought it was she gave them another reason.  
Serena: you know what caused it, stress. I had just gotten married an Darien almost didn't show up, the concert was that night, I didn't know how to tell Darien I was pregnant, and we had a fight. I think that's the best explanation, don't you agree?  
Irene: My point exactly, that's why you shouldn't be doing any labor until THE labor (birth labor).  
Serena: Fine, I'll make Sammy do all the work.  
Sammy: Hey  
Irene: good  
Sammy: MOM!!  
Irene: Sammy, why aren't you getting boxes? Serena, why don't I get you something cold to drink to calm you down?  
Serena: Thanks mom  
  
Darien and Andrew arrive. Darien looks at Serena and has a worried look on his face. He mouths "What's wrong" Serena mouths "nothing"  
  
Andrew: I want to carry the small stuff  
Serena: wimp  
Andrew: From the looks of it, you are carrying only one thing and its only gonna be a few pounds.  
Sammy laughs and Serena rolls her eyes  
Darien: What's left?  
Serena: Several boxes, tables, lamps, computer, desks, some chairs, piano, Bedroom suit, fridge, stove-  
Andrew: Whoa, hey you are scaring me Serena  
Serena: I didn't finish, microwave, dishwasher, washer, and dryer.  
Andrew: Finished?  
Serena: Unless there is anything I forgot  
Sammy: She's known to forget  
Andrew: Don't scare me like that  
Darien: enough, lets get moving  
Serena: Don't hurt yourself with the piano  
Andrew: when this is over with, I'm bound to have a hernia and a hemorrhoid  
  
()()()()()  
  
about five hours later. Serena is making the bed and Darien is building a fire in the living room. They ordered a pizza and less than half the house was filled up. Serena had made the bed and everything was set to an impermanent place. It had been a long day and Serena seemed the most tired even though the guys moved bigger stuff.  
  
  
Author's notes: Chapter 15 is now posted and I started a new story. If you liked the story of us, I'm sorry to tell you but that story has died. If you want to finish it, ask me and I'll give you permission. Just give me credit.  
  
Email : butterflysilver23@hotmail.com  
  
Page  
  
Silverserenity1.homestead.com/Home.html  
  
-SilverSerenity  



	17. Shopping?

Chapter 16  
  
DC: Don't own Sailor Moon but I am proud to say I own this story, hey, you gotta have something to hold on too, no matter what the size. ^**^ ^..^  
  
¤ § ?SiLvErSeReNiTy?  
  
Serena got up that morning and soaked in the tub for about an hour and then she remembered she was supposed to meet the girls, or the girls were suppose to come here and evaluate the house. Serena and her mother had cleaned that house; I bet you couldn't even find a spec of dust anywhere except in Serena's brain. She felt Brain dead this morning. She felt like she was getting a premonition of pain but it was a small vision so she could barely grasp it. She let her hair fall limp to her shoulders and put on a maternity skirt and a pink blouse. She looked in the mirror and noticed that not only was her tummy getting bigger, but so was her boobs! She didn't have any makeup on and she had a pair of slip on sandals. The only positive things she could think of in being pregnant was the boobs and no periods for nine months. She walked down the stairs as she heard the doorbell ring and saw Mina peeking through the window.  
  
Serena: Come in  
Mina: Looks great so far  
Raye: ooh! Hardwood floors!!!  
Lita: Tiled kitchen  
Ami: Soft colors  
Serena: You haven't seen nothing yet  
Mina: take us on a tour  
All: yeah  
  
They finish touring and head to Helig-Meyers to look for furniture.  
Serena: I have a list of all we are going to need. (listing)  
Bassinet 45.56  
Crib 62.72  
Changing table 38.22  
Lamps 34.23  
Patio table 378.32  
Car Seat 34.34  
Swing 42.42  
High Chair 28.44  
Dishes 64.75  
Cabinets 234.45  
Living room suit for den 833.23  
TV for den 76.65  
Tables 275.34  
That's all for Helig-Meyers  
Mina: Are you going to get all that today?  
Serena: Heavens no, but I am going to put some of it on hold  
Lita: We have some shopping to do so lets split up  
Mina: Yeah, lets meet back here say in 1 hour  
All: Break  
Everyone is rushing around pulling Serena around until she has everything on her sheet of paper. She gives it to the clerk and he types it all into her account and it all comes out to about 2,277.60 . They plan to pay little at a time of course. Now they head to K-mart.  
  
I'm not going to list items or prices, they are just browsing  
  
Raye: Lets find a cute stroller  
Mina: One's that pink and purple  
Lita: But what if they have another kid who is a boy, he's not gonna want pink and purple  
Ami: I think blue and pink would do fine  
Serena: humph, this kid's not even out yet and you are already planning my son. If you want to carry him, be my guest but otherwise, I don't think I'm gonna get in this position again.  
Mina: You never know, accidents do happen  
Raye: but we've only see Rini  
Lita: he might not be born yet  
Ami: and maybe he was too young to travel when Rini came here  
Serena: Would you stop it, its like you are foreshadowing my future, so...so quit it.  
Lita: We were only pondering  
Serena: Well I wouldn't ponder in front Darien, he's going up the walls and I'm only 4 months pregnant.  
Raye: Ok, back on the subject of shopping, look at these pacifiers!   
  
The girls are just browsing and Mina, being her absent-minded self, just popped up with the most silliest question  
  
Mina: Serena, how is Darien in bed  
The girls whirled around to face her  
Serena: Excuse me?  
Mina: well, you know, some guys are rough, some fast, some slow, how's Darien  
Serena arched an eyebrow at her  
Mina: Oh come on, I'd tell you if you asked me  
Serena: but I haven't asked you  
Mina looks at Raye and Ami asking them the same question about their guys with her eyes.  
Ami and Raye: Don't ask me  
Serena: If I tell you, will you leave the subject?  
Mina: Yes  
Serena: Ok, Darien is......gentle...slow. and passionate. Ok, now you know, lets go shopping.  
Walking   
Lita: Darien sounds romantic  
Serena: (smirking) Of course, how do you think I got in this mess (pointing to her stomach)  
They burst out laughing  
They have a cart full of baby stuff and then they pull Serena towards the maternity section.  
  
Serena: Why are you dragging me over here?  
Raye: We are going to buy you some clothes  
Serena: You buy me clothes. I'm not gonna let you do that  
Lita: Think of it as an early baby shower gift  
Serena ponders for a moment  
Serena: I won't except more than one from each of you  
Mina: Ok, lets go shopping  
Unbeknownst to Serena, Molly was hiding behind a rack of clothes so the girls could throw more than one outfits to but without Serena Knowing. All five girls (not Serena, Molly) each pick out two outfits to buy Serena, and they buy two outfits for each month Serena has left.  
  
Hours later, Serena is sitting on her couch with her legs stretched out. Tomorrow, she would paint, with the girls help of course. She headed up stairs to hang up the outfits the girls had bought her. She looked through the bag and pulled back as if it were flaming hot. "There's 10 outfits in here" she exclaimed. She found a note in Raye's handwriting.  
  
" We knew you wouldn't except this if we showed it to you when we bought them so we wanted to surprise you. Now you notice the receipts are gone and the tags are cut off so you can't take them back. Now don't disgrace us by not accepting them. We will see you tomorrow when we come to paint."  
  
Serena laughs to herself  
Serena: Those girls  
She pulls out some hangers and hangs up the clothes when she hears Darien calling her  
  
Darien: Serena?  
Serena: Up here  
She can here his footsteps coming up the stairs and he wraps his arms around her and kisses her neck  
Darien: Did you go shopping today?  
Serena: Yeah I got some paint  
Darien: I am going to help paint  
Serena: but-  
Darien: No objections  
Serena: We can handle it  
Darien: But it seems you have been doing all the work  
Serena: If it wasn't for you, we couldn't afford it  
Darien: You aren't thinking about going back to the Music School are you  
Serena: Maybe, when Rini is older  
Darien: Rini?  
Serena: Duh! You know, the little girl that came from the future, our soon-to-be daughter  
Darien: I know, I just didn't think about it  
Serena: Are you saying you put two and two together and got five?  
Darien: Something like that  
Serena: Now you are going to go to work tomorrow, and you are coming home for lunch, and then you go back to work and be home at six, not eight, unless you have an emergency and it better be a good one.  
He kisses her forehead  
Darien: Yes your highness  
Serena: Thank you my King  
Darien: You are queen of my heart  
Serena: And you are king of mine. Not to mention we are also the King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo and the whole world in about 1000 yrs, give or take.  
  
Serena goes down stairs and strains the spaghetti and pulls two bowls out and a bottle of grated parmesan cheese and begins to dish out the noodles when Darien stops and says let me. The night closes around them and the scene blacks out.  
  
  
Author's notes: Hey. Here's the next chapter Tessa-Chan. I hope you like it.   



	18. A look into the past

Chapter 17  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon  
  
  
  
  
Serena woke up that morning and found Darien had already left for work but he had left her a note saying not to work to hard painting. She was going to paint the baby's room. She thought lavender with pink would look just right. Serena could paint fairly well and she painted a border of pink bunnies on the lavender walls. She had worked hard and so had the girls painting the beige walls downstairs. She was now ready to paint the guest bedroom. She was gonna paint it light red but Ami dissuaded her. She said that just in case she did have another child, paint it something that girls and boys would like. She decided on sky blue and sea green. She was going to paint a border of Ivy over the blue. On the walls in hers and Darien's room, she had painted dark blue with a border of red roses. Darien chose Dark blue but he didn't say what kind of border t paint so she decided something that went with Darien, his power of the rose. She thought it was very appropriate she thought. The bathrooms would be light blue on the second floor and sea green on the first floor. The bathroom in the basement was red. She painted Darien's office dark green with a border of blue clouds. She went downstairs to see how the girls were doing. They were laughing and they had finished the living room and were working on the kitchen. Darien was going to paint the Den red since he wanted to help, she'd give him the worst job. Darien had called and said he couldn't make it home for lunch because he had to do surgery and she understood. So the girls took her out to eat at the China Garden. (if you didn't know, this story is set in America but they are still sailor scouts) Serena ate chicken fried rice and sweet and sour chicken and egg rolls and other things. It had been so long since she had eaten Chinese food.  
  
Serena: Thanks for taking me out  
Raye: We saw your face when Darien called and we figured what had happened so we huddled and decided to take you out.  
Serena: But you've done so much already, I mean you have painted for me, went shopping for me, bought me clothes, and now you are buying me dinner.  
Lita: What you think you don't deserve it  
Serena: no. Look at how I fought, I was a bad leader  
Mina: That is such a lie  
Raye: Even though I hate to admit it, but Mina's right. You fought with courage and you risked your life so many times for us and the future.  
  
Surprise, Trista, Michelle, Amara, and Hotaru are standing behind them.  
  
Michelle: You are the sovereign.  
Serena: Guys?  
Trista: You see good where others do not  
Amara: You light the way for others to follow  
Hotaru: You are our leader  
Lita: Look at you, about to give life to a child  
Ami: You deserve everything you have and so much more  
Serena: Thanks guys  
Raye: Why are you guys here?  
Trista: We heard about Serena's predicament and thought we'd take a vacation and come up and see you.  
To Trista  
Lita: Heard or Saw?  
Trista laughed  
Trista: Both  
Hotaru: When is Rini coming?  
Serena: June  
Hotaru: That's only 5 months away, are you ready?  
Serena: I'd like to think so, but Darien I'm not sure  
Michelle: Why not  
Serena: It's nothing really  
Amara: It has to be something for Darien to be unprepared  
Serena's eyes had a far away look in them until Raye brought her back to reality. During that time, Trista told them not to push the subject, that they would learn soon enough.  
Raye: Hey, Serena wake up  
Serena: huh? Oh sorry  
Lita: What's wrong?  
Serena: nothing, I'm just tired  
Ami: Should we take you home  
Hotaru: I heard you got a new house, a big one. Oh and we're sorry we missed your wedding. We were so far away, we wouldn't have made it in time.  
Michelle: could we see your house?  
Serena's face brightened at showing off her paint job  
Serena: Sure, I'd love to show it to you. Just follow us in your car  
  
  
  
At Serena's house  
  
She has showed them all around and they ooood and ahhhd at her paint job and her selection of furniture.  
  
  
In the meantime  
  
  
Jessica sat at her table looking through her crystal ball as she always did when she wanted to see what she could not. She had no idea of Elizabeth/Silver trying to help Darien by giving a vision of what the future held. She watched Serena and her friends talk about their pasts as Sailor Scouts and try to persuade Serena that she was worthy of what she had when she was most definitely not. She was not worthy enough to carry Darien's child. Not that she wanted to carry a child, all they did was suck the life out of you and steal your beauty. She remembered when she had eyes for Darien so many, many years ago. She remembered it. She had shiny black hair and the brownest eyes. There was once a time when Darien had eyes for her, or so she thought. She was a beauty. It was back in the time when there were Princesses and Kings and Queens and Princes. She was not royalty but she was the daughter of a countess and a Very rich man. She had a sister with Silver hair and gray eyes. She was a man-eater you could say. Men were mystified by her rare beauty but she was not looking for a commitment. She spent a lot of time with their father. One day she asked her mother about this and she said we are a family of power. You and your sister are sorceresses. I am also a sorceress and your father is a sorcerer. They were not in the time to be called witches and warlocks. In this time, you barely knew of such power and what you knew wasn't evil. But her mother was evil. Her name was Jessica Jade Deveau. Her sister's name was Elizabeth Silver Deveau. Her father's name was Lucian Thomas Deveau and Her mother's name was Sonya Jaclyn Deveau. There was a prince of the land called Prince Endymion but those who knew him called him Prince Darien. She had heard that Prince Darien was looking for a wife and that there would be a ball for him to choose. Her family was invited and she knew for sure that if her sister went, he would pick her over herself. She begged her sister not to go. All her sister said was not to worry, he wouldn't marry her. AS they left in the carriage, Jade noticed Silver's appearance. She looked like a book you couldn't read. Her hair was framing her face in long silver curls and her eyes were sharp. Her lips were red as blood and she had a velvet silver cloak covering her outfit. Jade's appearance was much softer. Her hair was pulled back in a French twist and her brown eyes were soft and her skin was pale. Her lips were a soft red and she wore a silk blue gown. She had heard that blue was his favorite color. When they arrived, men immediately swarmed Silver and that amused her. She looked around until her eyes fell on a head of black hair and blue eyes. Her breath caught in her throat as he turned and smiled at her. She saw his eyes look her up and down and her heart beat faster and faster. He had asked her to dance and she was in such a daze she let him take her anywhere. But in this time, there was also a princess called Serenity. She was a princess of England while he was prince of Italy. (?) She had heard that Serenity was not looking for a commitment either but her parents were forcing her to marry. They sent her to balls to find a suitor and she never tried. ( This time is after Moon Kingdom if you were wondering but it shows how they were meant to be through all eternity) But when she showed up at this ball the same blue eyes that had caught Jade had now caught Serenity. It had seemed that her eyes had caught the prince's as well. When ever he spoke to her it was always in short answers as if he couldn't keep his mind on her. She saw her sister smile when the Princess walked through the door. A sudden thought ran through her head. "Silver knew this would happen" she realized this with bitter resentment. That is why Silver said the prince would not marry her. He was going to marry Serenity! It was this moment that turned her heart to pure ice and made her what she is today. Evil.  
  
  
  
  
Serena had showed the girls around and it was about five o'clock. As she was walking down the stairs talking to the girls behind her, she felt ice sweep up her spine as she felt the familiar pains sliding into her abdomen and then everything went black.  
  
  
  
Author's notes: I liked writing the part that explained Jade/Jessica. I hoped it was good, but hey, that's up to you to decide. So Jade and Silver are about 500 years old. Wow, they haven't aged at all. I know some of you hate cliffhangers, but I couldn't resist this one. See you next time  
  
~SiLvErSeReNiTy~  
  
email me your ideas and comments: butterflysilver23@hotmail.com   



	19. The Hospital

Chapter 18  
Dc: I do not own sailor moon  
  
  
  
  
Everyone sat in the waiting room waiting. Darien was pacing and Irene was holding her head in her hands. Sammy stood casually against the wall and Ken standing in the corner smoking a cigarette. (?) Amara and Michelle stood in a circle talking to Trista and the other girls. Hotaru sat in a big chair just staring into space. Hotaru was really still a child. She was only 7 years old but she knew of the past. The three girls took care of Hotaru. Now Hotaru was worried about Rini and Serena too of course. Hotaru could feel the evil creep into the room before it attacked Serena. But she knew she could not fight it. Only Serena could. Like Rini, She was a very bright child at age 7 and she had many generations of her reincarnation running through her veins so she was very wise. All she could see was a grim future for Serena. Then the doctor emerged and Darien stopped pacing and everyone stopped breathing waiting for his explanation. Darien Knew what had caused it, he just hoped she was ok. The doctor said she would be fine but as last time, he couldn't find a reason to what had caused the pain. He let them go in and see her.   
  
Irene: Serena said she thought it was stress. Has Serena been stressing lately?  
Darien: Well she did all the shopping for furniture and she did spend all day today painting. I tried to get her to let me help but she told me she wouldn't let me.  
Ken: Serena has always been stubborn. One day that stubbornness is going to get her in big trouble  
Irene: It already has  
Ken: The doctor said she's fine  
Irene: Well it could happen again  
Darien had already entered the room while they were still talking. Serena and Darien had always had a way to read each other's minds (I thought it would be cool) and they were communicating through their eyes. They said: (Darien first)  
Was it Evil?  
Yes  
What are we gonna tell them  
That it is stress  
They'll make you rest all the time  
I got out of it before didn't I?  
Here they come  
  
Irene rushes to her daughter and granddaughter  
Irene: Honey are you all right?  
Serena: Yes. I think I did too much work in one day  
Irene: Why didn't you let Darien help you like a good wife should?  
Serena: I felt I didn't need his help  
Sammy: defiance to men  
Irene: Sammy!  
Raye: Serena?  
Serena: I'm fine  
Darien: They said you can go home tomorrow.  
Serena: good, I hate hospitals  
Irene: You should listen to Darien sometimes  
Serena rolls her eyes  
Sammy: defiance to men  
Serena gave Sammy a look that said something like " drop dead"  
Ken gives Serena a noogie   
Ken: You gave us quite a scare kiddo  
Serena: I'm sorry  
Sammy: I gotta go to school tomorrow  
Irene: That's right. Well we better get him home so he can go to school and graduate. (She kisses her forehead) I'll talk to you tomorrow k. Good night honey  
Serena (in a small voice): good night mom, dad, Sammy.  
Now the girls' crowd around her bed and Amara and Michelle stood in the middle giving her looks  
  
Amara: Stress! When I saw you collapse it was not stress. When I saw you tumble down the stairs, it was not stress.   
Michelle: It was evil. Even little Hotaru felt it.  
Serena could not look them in the eyes. She felt a lump in her throat and all of a sudden the tears that could have rolled down her cheeks was replaced by anger.  
Serena: What are you trying to say? That I'm living a lie. That I'm pretending. That I don't want to face what's happening to me. Well let me tell you something. I'm not afraid for me, I'm afraid for you, my family, my friends, My Baby. If I told them I thought evil was haunting me, doctors would have me in a mental ward faster than you can say boo. I would lose my baby, my family, My Life! You have no right to speak to me that way, in that tone.  
Everyone was silent for a moment until Hotaru broke the silence.  
Hotaru: Is Rini going to be ok  
Serena: Of course she is, she will always be alright, as long as there is breath in my body.  
Darien squeezed her hand  
Amara: I'm sorry, we had no right to blame you  
Serena looked at Trista  
Serena: You knew it all along didn't you.  
Trista got a scared look on her face  
Trista: I could not interfere. Everything has its own fate. It's meant to be, it's set in stone. Its hurt me enough to know it was going to happen and I had to will myself not to interfere.  
Serena: I do not blame you  
Trista showed a sign of relief  
Serena: It's late, you should all go home.  
Darien: I'm staying  
Serena: But you need a good nights rest.  
Darien: did you not hear what your mother said?  
Serena just rolled her eyes  
  
Later that night, as Serena slept soundly in her bed. Darien had a vision of a woman with silver hair and gray eyes with blood red lips. He had seen her before but he didn't know where. She reached out her hand to show him the vision he had seen in his dreams for the past month. She made him focus when he wanted to turn away. She was trying to show him something that he had missed. But he still could not see it. He was too busy staring at her heart monitor. She snatched his face in her hand and said you have missed it again. Then he felt the liquid on his chin. She had cut him. Her eyes were hard and she was quite beautiful in a mysterious kind of way. She said something he couldn't hear the first word. It started with a j. This is all he heard. "J.... .. . is not what she seems. He tried to say something but she put her soft finger on his lips. She touched her lips to his gently for just a moment and then she whispered " It's time to wake up, she needs you".  
  
Darien jerked awake to find Serena looking at him oddly. He felt the sunlight pouring through the window. She wasn't just looking at him, she was focusing on something. His chin. He touched his finger to his chin and pulled back. He was bleeding. He was bleeding where she had scratched him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's notes: Sorry I wanted to stop there so I would leave you aching for more. I know this one is kind of short but it's like after 10 and I need to take a brake and a shower. See ya next time.  



	20. Crazy Jade

Chapter 19  
  
Dc: I do not own Sailor Moon  
  
  
  
  
Darien stared at his fingers for a long time till Serena finally got up and dabbed the cut with a tissue.  
  
Serena: What happened  
Darien: I don't know  
Serena: It looks as if you were shaving in your sleep  
Darien: I guess I must have did. (He didn't want to tell her about the dream)  
Serena looked at him questionably but then she just shrugged her shoulders.  
Serena: I can't wait to get out of here and into my bathtub.  
Darien: Can I join you?  
Serena: You can wash my back  
Darien: It's a done deal  
Serena: If you'll go sign me out, I'll get dressed and we can go home.  
Doctor: Not so fast Mrs. Shields  
Darien smiled at the name  
Doctor: I need to check you out and then if you fit my satisfaction, I'll sign you out myself  
Serena: Ok  
Doctor: first we need to do an ultrasound to see if the baby is all and well. Then we'll check your pulse and blood pressure and then we'll give you a shot and then you can go home.  
Serena: A shot?  
Doctor: to settle some of your stress  
Serena: Oh  
Doctor: let me tell you, I don't think its stress that's caused what's happened, if that were it, it would have shown up. This shot will just keep your mother happy and it won't harm you or the baby.  
Serena: Ok  
Doctor: Now for the ultrasound.   
She pulled up her shirt and he placed the cold metal on her belly. (I don't know what it's called) She jerked a little but then she relaxed. After a few minutes the Doctor nodded in approval and then turned the machine off and pulled out the wrist thing (I forgot what it's called) and a stethoscope. To check her pulse and blood pressure. (Are they the same thing?) After he nodded in approval he pulled out a little bottle and stuck a needle in it.  
Doctor: Now this may make you a little groggy but it will relax you. I'd give you one too Mr. Shields but you're driving. Now do you have any idea as to why these pains keep coming back?  
Serena: No but I wish I did so I could know what I am doing wrong  
Doctor: From what I've seen, you have done everything like you are supposed to have done. Now I'm gonna keep a good eye on you Mrs. Shields. Now this is your first child and I know you don't want to lose it.  
Serena's face paled  
Doctor: I don't think you will cause nothing is wrong with either of you. Now I will see you again in two weeks and the two weeks after that and so on. I'm counting on a healthy birth to put in my records.  
Serena: Thank you  
Doctor: Now you can get dressed and you can leave when you are finished.  
He smiled  
Doctor: I signed you out before I came in here  
  
  
Darien opened the door for Serena and she waltzed inside and plopped down on the couch. Darien sat beside her and she laid her head on his shoulder. She could smell his aftershave. He began to brush his fingers through her hair and laid little butterfly kisses on her forehead.  
  
Darien: How about that bath?  
Serena: Sounds nice  
  
Darien went upstairs and started some water. Serena hesitated at the bottom of the stairs. She had had bad luck with stairs. She took a deep breath and faced her fears. She walked past Rini's room, paint now dry, ready for furniture. She walked into her bedroom and began to unbutton her blouse when Darien emerges and catches her in time before she hits the floor.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's notes: Ha you thought it was over didn't you? You're wrong, keep reading.  
  
  
  
  
Darien laid Serena on the bed (it took an effort seeing how big she was) and she opened her eyes and smiled.  
Serena: I guess the shot just kicked in.  
Darien: I guess so  
Serena: I feel so exhausted, I can't sleep well in a hospital  
Darien: I can't either  
Serena: I can see why  
Darien's got a far away look until Serena touched his face.  
Serena: Hey, I'm with you now  
Darien: Why are you with me?  
Serena: because you are the beat of my heart. You are my soul. You are the moonlight shining down on my face. You are my shadow. Get the picture?  
Darien: Say some more  
Serena: "I love you" she said simply  
Darien lay beside her, exhausted as well but not because he couldn't sleep, he did sleep. But he was haunted by dreams that didn't make sense, but in a way they did make sense, he just didn't know how.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Her gray eyes opened wearily. She hadn't meant to scratch him. But it helped him realize that the dreams were real and they were going to happen. But what happened after the dreams was up to him. She had to find her sister and see what she was up to. It took her a long time to find her this time and she wasn't going to lose her again. It had been obvious as to where Jade had gone. She had gone to look for him. The man she thought with all her heart was her true soul mate. But he was not. He had never been. The night he danced with her, he just did to make his father happy. To make him think that he was considering courting a woman. And when Serenity walked through the door, snow in her sunshine hair, she looked agitated as if she didn't want to be there but Silver knew that it was destiny. If only her little sister hadn't come that night, maybe she would have never thought the Prince had eyes for her and that Serenity had cast a spell on him with her eyes to keep him away. She cringed as she remembered the anguish on Jade's face as the Prince became less and less interested in her. She had told her sister that the Prince would not marry her and she had been correct, but she also meant the Prince wouldn't marry Jade either but Jade would probably just say something like "you want him so bad that you don't care who you hurt in the process". Silver admitted Darien was a challenge but she could never conquer his heart. Only Serenity could.  
  
  
  
  
Jade (I only call her Jessica if she is around someone besides herself) drummed her fingers against the hard wood of the table. Oh how she hated Serena and her hold on Darien. Serena held Darien between her legs. Now he was trapped there. Jade only hoped that after the child was born, Darien would be free from her hold, and would come back to her. Ever since Darien first laid eyes on Serenity 500 years ago (really 1000 but Jade doesn't know how far back their past is) She has had a hold on him that I could not break. But now every love eventually weakens and dies, and Darien's love for Serena would be one of those loves. It will weaken with Serena, and when Serena dies, so will her hold on Darien. I wouldn't even mind the kid because she's Darien's child. Se had 5 more months of anguish watching the two, and then Darien would be free, and hers.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's notes: Now this is the real end of this chapter. Maybe I made Jade a little too crazy but that only adds to the plot. Here's the thing. Jade thinks Darien was in love with her and she thinks Serenity cast a spell on her true love, Darien, to make him hers and now Jade will do anything to get him back, even if it means murder.  
  
  
)SilverSerenity(   
  
  



	21. Why?

Chapter 20  
  
Dc I do not own Sailor Moon Blah Blah Blah  
  
  
Serena stood against the counter chopping up onions for the salad and she was baking BBQ chicken in the oven and boiling potatoes on the stove. She was thinking about the pains and why they come back every two months. (?)   
  
Serena (to herself): Maybe its just coincidence   
Darien: What is?  
Serena: huh. Oh. I was just thinking that the pains happened every two months.  
Darien: So if that's true, they should happen in the 6th and 8th month.  
Serena: uh-huh   
Darien: Maybe we can get Ami to check it out. Look, you got a card  
Serena: From who  
Darien: Your students  
Serena: Read it to me  
  
Darien:   
Front:  
We hope you get well  
Inside:  
We hope you have a safe and healthy birth so you can come back and teach us  
Darien: Then there are some names but I can't read them  
Serena: That's nice  
Darien: Your mom called  
Serena: really?  
Darien: She said you better be resting and I told her you were asleep  
Serena: Then what she'd say  
Darien: Good, she had better stay that way more often and then we said goodbye  
Serena: Was I really asleep?  
Darien: Yeah, you were still knocked out from that tranquilizer   
Serena: Even though you didn't get one, you were knocked out too  
Darien: I'm not going in to work tomorrow  
Serena: What? Why?  
Darien: The big reason is your mother and the other reason is you  
Serena: But we know I'm in no danger till-  
Darien: We don't know for sure if it will happen before or after the 6th month. This is only playing it safe.  
Serena: I guess I have defiance to men as Sammy says.  
Serena: Dinner's ready  
Darien: Smells good  
Ding-dong  
Serena: Finally, they are here  
Darien opens the door and eight girls pile in the doorway  
Mina: Something smells good  
Serena: Must be me  
Raye: hardly  
Serena sticks her tongue out at Raye  
Raye sticks her tongue out back  
Lita: Alright you two  
Ami: Everything looks great in here  
Serena: Darien must have been working while I was sleeping  
Michelle: sleeping?  
Serena: Yeah the doctor packed me with a tranquilizer   
Amara: But you weren't stressing  
Serena: He did it mainly to make my mother happy  
Hotaru giggles  
Trista: You'll have to get rid of this paint smell  
Serena: I'm hoping it will fade  
Mina: With as much paint that's on these walls, it might be a month before the smell's gone  
Serena: I have air freshener  
Mina: I'm hungry  
Serena: Hey, you're stealing my line  
Everyone laughs and Serena sets the plates out. There was only six chairs at the table so two people had to sit at the bar. Amara and Michelle took the bar. Serena had a special chair to cushion places that needed to be cushioned. As they ate, Serena knew that the questions would start to rise very soon.  
  
  
  
  
Silver knew it was no use trying to get Darien to see what she had to show him. All he could see was the inevitable. He couldn't see the truth. She had hoped that all she had to do was point him in the right direction and he would know the way, but sometimes, hope isn't enough. Darien's problem was he couldn't decipher what the dreams meant. He saw what Jade wanted him to see, death.  
  
  
Serena sat quietly listening to the chatter around her. She was 20 years old. She spent two years of her adult life in Music School so she could teach music. She had only been teaching for a short while, one semester, before she got pregnant and had to leave. She was intelligent (?), beautiful, and kind. She was going to become a mother soon. She was the wife of a very well respected doctor. Why did this evil want to harm her? What had she done to it? Was it because of who she was, her past? She was darned if she knew. Why couldn't she figure it out? But it seemed she had felt the evil before, but not in this life, but another. She was staring into space when a familiar voice jolted her from her state of mind.  
  
Darien: Serena? Serena are you there?  
Serena: Huh, oh. I was just thinking  
Amara: About what  
Serena: The evil (says in a defeated tone of voice)  
Michelle: So were we  
Amara: How long has this been happening?  
Serena sighs  
Serena: It first happened in my second month of pregnancy and now it has happened in my forth. We think it might happen again in my sixth month of pregnancy.  
Amara: Why weren't we told?  
Serena: I...I just never put any thought into the matter. Then you showed up yesterday and...and I thought you came because of it. I...I thought you knew. Michelle: If we knew, we would have come a lot sooner  
Serena: I didn't think it was that important  
Trista: That important? We would bend over backwards for you at your command  
Serena: I...I just...I don't know  
Hotaru: We intend to stay until this thing blows over  
Serena: Thank you  
  
A week later  
  
Darien is walking down the street when he hears his name called.  
  
?: Darien? Darien Shields?  
  
He sees her face and tries desperately to remember her name. Jessica? Was that it?  
  
Darien: Jessica?  
Jessica: Yeah its me  
Darien: Hi  
Jessica: Hi. Oh I'm sorry about Serena.   
Darien: Yeah  
Jessica: I heard what happened  
Darien: What did you hear?  
Jessica: That she had way too much stress. Strange that it happened twice though.  
Darien: Yeah  
  
Darien didn't know what it was about Jessica, but he didn't get good vibes from her. He wanted her to go away. He was on his way back to the hospital. Maybe he could use that excuse to get away.  
  
Darien: Well it was nice talking to you but I really need to get back to the hospital.  
Jessica: Oh, I understand  
Darien: Well see you later  
Jessica: I hope Serena gets better  
Darien: Yeah me too  
  
Jessica watched Darien walk off and she could have kicked herself. She felt his discomfort. She didn't mean to hurt Darien by hurting Serena but it was the only way. The sooner Serena was out of his life the better.  
  
  
  
  
Author's notes: I probably won't be writing tomorrow so you'll have to do with this till I write again. I'm sure that you have deciphered by now that Jade is crazy, very crazy. Actually she's not crazy, she's just delusional. She thinks Darien is meant to be hers and when he fell in love with Serena it just made her evil. See ya next time!!  
  
  
ß§ilverserenityß  
  
  
†§¡|v£(r)§£(r)£ñ¡tŸ†  
  
  



	22. Exhaustion

Chapter 21  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon  
  
  
Serena walked around that morning like a zombie. She wanted caffeine but didn't want to risk it. A thought struck her. Months ago, she taught children music, and she didn't need caffeine. She practically bounced over to the computer, feeling more awake already, and booted it up. She opened up her program called musicnotes player (you can get this from www.musicnotes.com). From this program, you can watch the music being played. Since she became a teacher, she had bought a lot of music for this program but she never printed it out. She scrolled through the songs until she found what she was looking for. "Because You Loved Me" Arranged by Diane Warren and printed it out. Playing the piano gave her a jolt of energy and she hoped it would make her healthier. She waited for it to print and then took it to the piano. She set it in its holder and took a quick look over the music. She took a deep breath then let her fingers to the rest. The thought had never occurred to her that she could use this as music for her students. Darien was at the hospital and was coming home for lunch. Mina was at the arcade. Raye, Amara, Michelle, and Trista were at the temple. Hotaru was here, upstairs taking a nap. Her mother was due for a visit within the next week. Sammy was getting serious about a girl and he is only 15. Her father was at the paper, working on his next big story. Why shouldn't she be exhausted?  
  
  
  
  
  
Jessica sat in the coffee shop drinking her cappuccino when she noticed Lita, Princess Jupiter, serving food. She didn't want confrontation today. Her heart still ached from when Darien couldn't wait to get rid of her just a few days ago to 500 years ago when Darien tried to make a hasty get away from Jessica.  
  
Flashback  
  
  
  
Endymion smiled at the girl he was dancing with. Jade was a really beautiful woman but not the one for him. He didn't know if there was any girl for him. His eyes wandered around the room until they settled on the silver-haired beauty. Silver was more beautiful than Jessica but still not the girl for him. He admitted, Silver was a prize for any man who liked a challenge. When he had first met her, he thought he was in love with her. He tried to swoon and impress her but she soon explained that what he felt wasn't real. It was feelings evoked by her magic. Since that time, Silver and Endymion had become really good friends and he had told her a lot of things like the things going on with his father and him wanting him to marry. He had hoped that Silver would have a solution to his problem with his father but all she told him was that when the time was right he would know what to do. His father was quite pleased with the time he and Silver spent together except for that Silver wasn't royalty. He wanted his son to marry a princess or a queen and he felt a kind of relief with sorrow when Endymion told him that Silver and he were just friends. He was quite bored and wanted to go back to his quarters and read or draw or write. Sometimes he wished he wasn't who he was. He wished he were just a commoner like Jessica. Just then the main doors opened and a cloak of white walked in the room. A beautiful manicured hand reached out to pull the hood off her hand to reveal the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He saw blond hair with eyes as blue as the ocean. Her skin was pale put that only added to her beauty. There was a man with her and he noticed whenever she looked at him, she gave him a look of disgust. He removed her cloak from her shoulders to reveal a light blue velvet gown that went with her eyes. Then she looked at him. The angry look in her eyes quickly vanished to reveal a look of mystification. He could tell that she was attracted to him as he was to her. Suddenly he couldn't wait to get away from Jessica and to go over to the woman. He saw his father head over to the man and the woman. His hopes fell when he saw the man place his hand on the small of her back in a very intimate gesture. But he noticed that she stiffened to his touch. She looked relieved when his fathered pulled her in his direction.  
  
  
  
  
End Of Flashback   
  
  
Darien sat at his desk typing his report on his computer. But no matter how much he tried, his dreams kept haunting him. He and Serena barely saw each other anymore. His work kept him busy and Serena was always busy decorating the house. He only could hope that once the baby was born, everything would be back to normal.  
  
  
  
  
Author's notes: Sorry, but I gotta end this one cause my head is hurting, more like pounding. Is there a limit on chapters? If information in one chapter, like descriptions, doesn't match the info in previous chapters, don't hold it against me. Just pick what you want believe. You need to go to www.cartoonnetwork.com/feedback and tell them you want Sailor Moon back on Cartoon Network. Keep reading and keep reviewing! Peace and Luv! Ashley-Chan AKA SilverSerenity!  
  
Email: butterflysilver23@hotmail.com   



	23. Phone Calls

Chapter 22  
  
Hey my headache is gone for now. Must have been writer's block but some Advil quickly bulldozed that wall.  
  
Disclaimer: you know the drill  
  
  
  
Serena was leafing through the catalog when she heard a sleepy voice say her name.  
  
  
Hotaru: Serena?  
Serena: What is it honey  
Hotaru: I had a bad dream  
Serena: Oh, want to tell me about it? What was it about?  
Hotaru: you  
Serena: wha...what about me  
Hotaru: I dreamed you had died and an evil woman took your place   
Serena takes a sharp intake of breath as Hotaru breaks into tears   
Serena: Oh, Hotaru everything is all right (she takes Hotaru into her arms) I'm not dead, I'm far from it  
Hotaru: But it was so real  
Serena: Most dreams seem that way but-  
Hotaru: I get premonitions, premonitions like that one  
Serena: It was just a dream  
Darien puts his key in the lock and enters into the kitchen. He overhears the tale end of t he conversation  
Darien: What was  
Serena: What was what  
Darien: the dream  
Serena: Oh Hotaru just had a bad dream was all?  
Hotaru: It was no dream; it was a premonition, a vision of the future  
Darien: What kind of premonition?  
Hotaru looks at Serena as if asking her if it was okay to tell him. Serena nods at her  
Hotaru: I had a premonition that in the future, Serena would have died and a woman who caused it, who was evil, has taken her place. But she has such a good cover that we can't see right through her.  
Darien swallows hard as if remembering his dreams  
Hotaru: You've had them too haven't you?  
Serena: Had what? What are you keeping from me Darien?  
Darien: I've had dreams  
Serena: What kind of dreams?  
Darien: Call the girls; I don't want to have to say this twice.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mina was painting toenails at the beauty salon at which she worked when she got a phone call from Serena  
  
Mina: Hello?  
Serena: Mina  
Mina: Hey Serena, you need another waxing on the legs (since Serena couldn't shave very well, She paid Mina to wax her legs, at home of course)  
Serena: no they're still smooth  
Mina: So you just called to chat or what  
Serena: When can you come over here at the house?  
Mina: tonight is the soonest cause I'm swamped for the rest of the day, why?  
Serena: It's important that you be there at 8 pm. Can you be there?  
Mina: yeah but why?  
Serena: I'll tell you when you and the girls get here at 8. Bye  
~Click~  
Mina: don't even give me a chance to say goodbye. Well I'll give her what's coming to her tonight  
  
Mina continues painting toenails  
  
  
  
  
Ami is at the library reading the latest brush up on your history book when she gets a call on her cell from Darien  
  
Ami: Hello, this better be important cause I'm at the library  
Darien: Ami?  
Ami: Oh Darien, sorry 'bout that, I was just so deep in this book  
Darien: well you have to come up for air Ami  
Ami: What's on your mind  
Darien: Can you be at the house tonight at 8 pm?  
Ami: let me check my schedule   
~Pause~  
Ami: Yeah, I don't have another class till tomorrow at 2, why?  
Darien: just be there  
~Click~  
Ami: something must be terribly wrong. Now I can't get back into my book, never mind, it just picked up again  
  
Ami continues reading her textbook  
  
  
Lita is on her coffee break when she gets a call from Serena  
  
Lita: Hello  
Serena: Lita  
Lita: Serena? Hey you're not hungry cause I'm on my break  
Serena: No, I'm too nervous to eat  
Lita: What's eating you then  
Serena: Are you free at 8 tonight  
Lita: Yeah why?  
Serena: can you be at-  
Lita: your place at 8  
Serena: yeah how did you know?  
Lita: Mina called me  
Serena: Oh, Well can you be there  
Lita: Of course, what's wrong and don't give me that nothing crap  
Serena: I can't talk about it on the phone. Just please be there  
Lita: of course  
Serena: and Lita  
Lita: yeah  
Serena: thanks for being there  
~Click~  
  
A Confused Lita dials Raye's number  
  
Raye: Hello  
Lita: Raye, has Serena called you?  
Raye: Lita, no why  
Lita: I just got of the phone with her and she sounded like you was going to a funeral, a funeral for HER!  
Raye: what did she want?  
Lita: She asked me if I could be at her place at 8 and before she called me, Mina called me about Serena's call to her  
Raye: she hasn't called me yet.  
Lita: Listen Raye, I got to go, my breaks over  
Raye: Ok Bye  
Lita: Bye  
~Click~  
  
Raye puts down the phone even more confused than Lita was and she near about jumped out of her clothes when the phone rang again.  
  
Raye: he...Hello  
Darien: Raye, you sound worried  
Raye: I am...I was  
Darien: why?  
Raye: Nothing  
Darien: are you free at 8?  
Raye: To go to your place?  
Darien: yes, how-?  
Raye: Lita and Mina  
Darien: they both called you?  
Raye: no, Serena called Mina, Mina called Lita, Serena called Lita, Lita called me, who'd you call?  
Darien: I called Ami and now you  
Raye: why?  
Darien: Are Michelle, Amara and Trista with you?  
Raye: You just missed them. They left together and Trista has her cell with her  
Darien: Do you know the number?  
Raye: 868-555-8654  
Darien: thanks Raye  
He is about to hang up  
Raye: Darien!  
Darien: huh  
Raye: I can be there at your place at 8  
Darien: Sorry, I forgot. Bye  
Raye: bye  
~click~   
  
  
  
Darien dials the Trista's number  
  
Trista: Hello  
Darien: Trista  
Trista: Darien?  
Darien: Can you be at my house at 8 tonight  
Trista: Yeah, we were just heading that way to get Hotaru  
Darien: She needs to be there at 8 as well, this concerns her as well  
Michelle: (who has been listening along with Amara) Has she done something?  
Darien: no the trouble lies with Serena. See you at 8  
Michelle: but-  
~Click~  
  
  
  
Darien hangs up his cell phone as Serena enters the room  
  
Darien: They are all called  
Serena: What have you been dreaming?  
Darien: I'd prefer to wait till 8 tonight  
Serena: You will tell me now Darien Shields  
Darien runs his fingers through his hair  
Darien: I don't have time, I must get back to the hospital  
Serena: You just don't want confrontation  
Darien looks at her. Serena winces at the pain in his eyes.  
Darien: I've been having dreams similar to Hotaru's  
Serena: (her voice cracks with fear) Since when  
Darien: For about a month now  
Serena: Why didn't you tell me  
Darien: I thought about telling you, but then I remembered the dreams King Endymion of the future sent us to keep us apart but only to test our love. Those dreams meant nothing, but these dreams didn't tell me to stay away or anything, they just showed me something.  
Serena: What did they show you  
Darien: can't you wait till 8 tonight, I don't want to say this twice and I really need to get back to the hospital  
Serena: Is it that bad?  
Darien just looks at her and pleads with his eyes for her to let it go for now. Serena sees the pain in his eyes and nods.  
Serena: It can wait  
Darien gets up and wraps Serena in a warm embrace. Even with her size, her body seemed to meld into his as if they were meant to be together, which they were.  
  
  
7:45 PM  
  
  
Serena paces across her kitchen with Michelle, Amara, Trista, and Hotaru sitting in the living room watching her. Serena had been preparing lasagna but she felt that nobody would feel like eating after what Darien had to say. Serena heard Darien's key in the lock and she hurried to the door. She looked at him anxiously and he attempted a smile but it looked more like a grief-stricken face. At least he tried to encourage her. Behind him came Ami with her nose buried in a book.  
  
7:51 PM  
  
  
Lita and Mina come bouncing in but immediately become serious when they feel the mood.  
  
  
8:02 PM  
  
Raye waltzes in.  
  
  
Serena: Well look who's late for a change  
Serena tries to lighten the mood with a crack on Raye but it only sends an apology towards Serena from Raye.  
  
  
Amara: Let's get right to the point, why are we all here?  
Darien: I think you had better sit down cause what I'm about to tell you is gonna rock your boat.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Hey, What's going on. What happened to my swift flow of reviews. Not that it matters whether you review my story or not. *sweatdrop* *hint-Hint*. Hey, what is Darien got to say to the girls. Maybe you'll find out soon, Maybe tomorrow or the next day. Just wait and see, You'll soon find out.  
  
Email: butterflysilver23@hotmail.com  
  
Much Love  
  
SilverSerenity  
  



	24. She's having a baby

Chapter 23  
Dc: I don't own Sailor Moon, there I said it. It took me a month of counseling to be able to say that! :-] Just kidding [-:  
  
Okay, like 5 months go past in this chapter but a lot of important stuff happens so be attentive!  
  
  
Serena had turn ghastly white after Darien finished telling them about his dreams and Silver. She felt like she was going to throw up. Not only was Hotaru having dreams, but Darien was having dreams, very descriptive dreams at that. She almost felt betrayed by him but then the thought that she only had less than 5 months to live.  
  
  
Serena: Surely I'm not going to die am I? They're just dreams right? They don't mean anything. Trista?  
Trista: I don't know  
Amara: What do you mean you don't know?  
Trista: The future can change a lot within 5 months time. Nothing is for sure. Besides, even if I did know, I couldn't say it cause I cannot interfere.   
Michelle: by telling us what is going to happen, that's interfering?  
Trista: You could try to change it. Besides, the chances of you succeeding are a million to 1. We can't risk it, even with odds like that.   
  
  
The room falls silent. Until Serena breaks the silence.  
  
Serena: I guess there is nothing you can do, besides, now you won't be surprised when I drop. I don't feel so good, I'm going to bed.  
Darien: you don't know that for sure.  
Serena: I've seen the odds.  
Hotaru: You're not giving up are you?  
Serena: No, a big part of me just hopes that the dreams are just a hoax. But there is always doubt. Goodnight  
Raye: You're not dead yet  
Serena: Should I start writing my will.  
Lita: Maybe this will just pass over like a storm cloud  
Serena: I've got that feeling Lita. Something devastating is going to happen, if not death, then some other kind of loss.  
  
  
  
  
It had been two weeks since that night. Serena was just taking a day at a time. She was always in a somber mood, as if she could burst into tears at any moment. Everybody was like that. Darien was very quiet. Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru would be leaving if Serena didn't have pains again in the 6th month. They felt this was going to blow over, all except Trista and Hotaru. They would stay another month and a half. If all things went smoothly, they would be on their way. Besides, what could they do to help.  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, those outer scouts are causing to much trouble" said Jade to her reflection in the mirror. They were jeopardizing her plan. She would have to get them to go. She would skip the 6th month, make everyone think everything was fine. Then the 8th month, she would hit Serena full force. Then in the 9th month, with help of some medical staff and magic, "Serena Shields" would die leaving "Serena Quinn" behind with no memory of her life with Darien.  
  
  
  
  
Two months passed but yet, no more pains. Everyone's mood had brightened and Amara, Trista, Michelle, and Hotaru had gone back to California, leaving everyone else in Tennessee. (I don't ever know if I mentioned this before, but this is an American setting) Serena was bouncing around again. Darien had taken everyone out to dinner to celebrate Serena's health. But her health was not to last.  
  
  
[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
AN: Sorry, I'm speeding it along cause nothing really big happens within this time space. It will get descriptive through labor. Then there will be a big time skip. Keep reading  
[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
8th month of pregnancy  
  
  
Serena was at Raye's temple with Darien and the girls. They were having a picnic under some cherry blossom trees when they asked Serena if she would go back inside and get some more soda since she was in such excellent health. Serena was almost down the steps when she felt all the heat leave her body. She knew what was coming. She needed to get help. But how? She had to scream. It wasn't a big scream but it was a decent scream. Enough scream to spark some curiosity. Lucky for her, she was almost to the bottom when she blacked out and she was lucky Darien had decided to follow her.  
  
  
  
She woke up in Raye's temple. They felt no need to take her to the hospital since they knew what had caused it. Evil. They decided to keep this from Serena's family since they were so happy with her health. Serena had no argument. They decided if it was important, Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru would have known about it and come back. The best thing to do is just go back to their normal lives.  
  
  
  
Serena was playing her piano while Sammy was outside painting her garage, for money of course, when she heard a yell. She had had her baby shower just 3 weeks ago, and she was due next week. She went outside to see what all the ruckus was about when she saw Sammy bent over on the ground, holding his arm. She waddled up to him.  
  
Serena: Sammy, what happened?  
Sammy: I think I broke my arm  
Serena: How, you were on the ground, it's not like you could fall off the roof or something?  
Sammy: I tripped over the paint bucket  
Serena: Sammy, I swear, you are getting accident prone like me. Come on, get in the car. Let's get it checked out.  
  
  
Serena drives Sammy to the ER to get his arm checked out. He had broken it and Serena was sitting in a chair watching the doctor put his cast on. Suddenly, she felt a wetness between her legs, like she peed on herself. She knew what was happening. She was a week early but that didn't matter. She was having a baby! She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't hear Sammy.   
  
  
Sammy: Are you all right Serena?  
Doctor: Mrs. Shields?  
Serena: Somebody get Dr. Shields. I'm having a baby  
Sammy: Are you sure?  
Serena: Sammy, either I'm having a baby or I've peed on myself. I don't have bladder problems. Get Darien and tell him that his daughter is coming into this world very soon. Well what are you all waiting for? Get my husband! NOW!  
  
  
  
Darien is sitting at his desk when his Secretary comes in.  
  
Ms. Noble: Dr. Shields  
Darien: What is it Nicole, I'm busy  
Ms. Noble: Well, your brother-in-law broke his arm-  
Darien: so?  
Ms. Noble: your brother-in-law broke his arm and your wife brought him in. Maybe I should get right to the point  
Darien: please do  
Ms. Noble: your wife is having a baby  
  
  
  
  
AN: This was a choppy chapter but very informational. There will be one more chapter in this part and then you'll have to read the rest in: The Mistress Of The Dark: Part II   
  
  
Should I have a part 1 & 2 or just one story? I need to know! Tell me!  



	25. She's Dead? Or Not? Which one!!!

Chapter 24  
  
Dc: I don't own Sailor Moon  
  
  
Labor  
  
  
  
You could hear her screams down the hall. She was pushing but Rini just wasn't coming. They were all scared because of the dreams. The outers were supposed to be coming to bless the child. Serena had a firm grip on Darien's hand.  
  
  
Serena: Darien, honey  
Darien: yes  
Serena: DON'T YOU EVER STICK THAT THING IN ME AGAIN!!! DON'T EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!!!  
  
She clamped down on Darien's hand as another contraction hit.  
  
Darien: ahhhhhhhhh. That's my hand  
Serena: It's my stress ball now!  
  
Her family was pacing in the waiting room. They could hear her screams. They hoped all was well.  
  
  
Doctor: 3 more  
Serena: ahhhhhhhhh   
Doctor: another  
Serena: ahhhhhhhhhh  
Doctor: I see her head. Give me another  
Serena: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
(while Serena is still screaming)  
Doctor: I got her! Congratulations! You are now the parents of a healthy baby girl.  
  
Serena collapsed into her pillow. She was covered in sweat and so was Darien. She was exhausted.  
  
Doctor: would you like to hold your daughter?  
Serena: yes please  
Darien: She looks just like you  
Serena: Let's not forget her ego  
Darien: what about my ego  
Serena: let's just say it's not the best ego in the world.  
Doctor: we need to bathe her and then we will bring her right back to you  
Serena: Ok  
Doctor: Mr. Shields, why don't you go give the rest of the family the good news?  
  
Darien had the face of a schoolboy who just got picked to be in the front of the line. Darien walked out of the room.  
  
Ken: Well, what happened?  
Darien: You may see little Rini in the nursery  
Irene: A girl!  
Sammy: Rini? What kind of a name is that?  
Irene: I think it is a lovely name.  
  
Then there was a sound that made Darien's blood run cold. Somebody had flat lined. He had this feeling that he knew who it was. He started running to Serena's room and that only confirmed his fears. They wouldn't let him in. By this time, everybody had followed Darien. The doctor walked out and Darien could briefly see someone pulling a sheet over his beloved.   
  
Doctor: I'm sorry but we've lost her  
Darien: What do you mean you lost her! What happened to my wife dammit!   
Doctor: It was very sudden.  
Irene: No! Not my baby girl!  
Irene starts crying while Ken and Sammy are too shocked to blink. The girls start to cry when they realize that the dreams had some truth in them. They lost their Princess. Darien was the most upset.  
Doctor: It was too sudden to bring her back. I'm sorry. At least you have a part of her here on earth. (He said pointing towards nursery)  
  
The doctor leaves them to their tears (now remember, he is under a spell)  
  
Sammy: Serena. My sister is gone  
Irene cries harder. Ken envelops her in his arms, crying into her hair. Darien is holding his head in his hands crying softly. Sammy is trying not to cry but he is unsuccessful. Irene manages to stifle her tears for a moment to get 5 little words out and then she cries harder.  
Irene: We must prepare her funeral.  
Darien felt as if something had died inside him. He gets up and walks to the nursery to look at all he had left of his beloved Serena.  
Darien: At least she got to hold her before...  
He trails off. He senses a woman beside him. He doesn't see her face but he does take notice of her hair. She said something.  
Nurse: You have more of her than you think  
Then she turned on her heel and walked away. He looked back up but she was gone. Her hair was silver.  
  
  
Darien couldn't stand to see her put in the ground so he stayed at home with Rini. With the help of Irene and the girls, the house was a memorial to Serena. People were supposed to come here after the funeral to pay their respects. He did make sure of one thing. Serena was to be buried in her wedding dress. That is how she always had wanted to be buried. And if it didn't fit right anymore, it would be tailored to fit her body. Darien was to be buried in his tux from the wedding; it was a husband and wife kind of thing. On their tombstone it read " In matrimonial peace forever" " Their love will live throughout eternity". Irene had left it up to Darien to pick out her tombstone. It had a background of the night sky with stars and a crescent moon with the phrase above and their names and dates. Only Serena's had two dates etched in her side while Darien had only one. Serena also had her rings on her fingers except he wanted to keep her band so she only wore the engagement ring with the moon/rose setting. Inside her band read " To My Moon Goddess". People would be arriving soon.  
  
  
3 hours later  
  
Darien was thanking everyone for coming while only Mina, Lita, Raye, and Ami stayed behind. He saw four girls walk up the drive. He suddenly had an angry feeling as he watched them approach them as Serena's parents left to grieve at home.  
  
  
He could tell they had been crying  
  
Darien: What are you doing here?  
(Shocked)  
Michelle: We came to say goodbye to our friend  
Darien snorted  
Darien: I thought you said goodbye 3 months ago  
Amara: How could we have known this was going to happen?  
Darien: I'm sure Trista knew  
Hotaru (whispers to Darien): Trista has been crying since last week and when we asked her what was wrong she said nothing.  
Trista: I couldn't tell. My duty is a pain I've had to live with for a thousand years  
Darien: I'm sorry; I had no right.  
Baby cries in the background  
Michelle: Rini?  
Darien nods as Michelle goes over to the bassinet  
  
  
Jessica is about to knock to go in and grieve with Darien when she overhears their discussion.  
  
Amara: How are you going to take care of her Darien?  
Darien: I don't know, I guess I'll have to hire a nanny.  
  
Jessica sees her way in. She suddenly doesn't care to grieve. She has to make a spell.  
  
  
They are crowding around the baby when they hear the door open. They are surprised when a strange woman walks in.  
  
Amara: Who are you?  
Silver ignores her question.  
Silver: Darien, your eyes can deceive you  
Darien: What are you talking about?  
Silver: You can't believe that she is dead! You know in your mind and in your heart that she can't be dead.  
Darien: Why?  
Silver: Your future  
Darien: Are you saying that she can't be dead because of our future?  
Silver: yes!  
Darien: I saw her buried. I saw her die. Don't try to give me any false hope.  
Silver: I see that you are in no shape to even hear what I am trying to tell you  
Darien: Who are you?  
Silver: In your heart you know who I am. You will remember soon enough.  
Silver turns on her heel and leaves them these words as they watch her retreating back.  
Silver: You will see her again, I promise you. She is not what she seems.  
  
The meaning of this conversation is so hard to Darien to digest so he just throws it out.  
  
  
  
  
It took a lot of energy to hologram Serena's image in her wedding dress with engagement ring in her casket so the respectful people of her family would believe what they saw. She made Serena in her casket until she was buried deep in the dirt. Now she had other things to work on.  
  
  
  
  
AN: Wow! Part one is finalally finished! I guess you figured out by now that Serena is not dead. Bingo! Ok in part two, there is like a big time skip like 4 years or something. I'll tell you the important things that happened over those 4 years and then we'll go from there. After a few chapters with 4 years, it will skip again to 8. Well I better finish this to work on part two. Continue reading this story in: The Mistress of The Dark: Part II  
  
Email: butterflysilver23@hotmail.com   
  
  



	26. Time Passes Fast

The Mistress of The Dark: Part II  
  
Chapter 26  
  
DC: I do not own Sailor Moon  
  
  
Okay now don't be scared. Four years have passed while you were waiting for this chapter. I guess you were sleeping. WAKEUP!!! Now some stuff has happened while you were sleeping and this is where it's going to get fun (for me of course) Here's the recap  
  
  
Now some way or another, Jessica lives in the apartment above Darien's garage. Jessica nannies Rini in exchange for room and board. Jessica would like to think otherwise but there is nothing but business between Jessica and Darien.   
  
Raye and Chad have gotten married and they recently gave birth to their daughter Rachel. Rachel has Raye's hair and Chad's eyes. (Blue?)  
  
  
Ami has graduated from Medical school.  
  
  
Now for Serena's side:  
  
Big Shocker: Serena is very alive! She just doesn't have any memory of her previous life. She lived in a facility that helped her for about a year after Rini was born. They told her her name was Serena Quinn. She was 21 years old going on 22. She has no memory of being Serena Shields or of her past being Sailor Moon or of her future being Neo-Queen Serenity. She doesn't know anyone from her previous life and she has no clue she has given birth to a child. I think you get the picture of the extent of her Amnesia.   
  
Serena is hotshot Undercover Detective Quinn.  
  
Now Silver is Elizabeth to Serena, Serena's closest friend.   
  
Serena believes Elizabeth or Liz has amnesia as well.  
  
Liz is also a detective in Serena's department of Undercover work.  
  
Serena's rents a little apartment with an extra bedroom. Serena has a Silver Ford Focus and gets a nicely sized paycheck.   
  
Serena is a detective because she wants to uncover the truth in all secrets because her life is a mystery.  
  
I think that is all for now.  
  
On with chapter 26!  
  
  
Liz and Serena were chatting in the break room.  
  
Liz: You know Serena, when are you going to date again  
Serena: Again? I don't even know if I've ever dated.  
Liz: With your looks, I wouldn't be surprised if you were married  
Serena: Could be, who knows? I could be a millionaire and not even know it.  
Liz: That would be the life wouldn't it? Basking in the sun all day, not having to work.  
Serena: Speaking of work, we have some to do.  
Liz was Serena's partner.  
Serena: This new case might be a doozie   
Liz: What is it about?  
Serena: Missing girl. She seemed to frequent in some bar and that might be a good place to start looking.  
Liz: A club, that's not my department  
Serena: Why not? You have all those exotic features but I'm as plain as they come.  
Liz: Serena, I just happen to know some guys who find you very attractive.  
Serena: Like Jonathon?  
Jonathon Nesbith was a co-worker of Serena's who was constantly hitting on her.  
Liz: He's not bad looking  
Serena: He's a jerk! He thinks the world belongs to him and I don't want to become his property.  
Liz: Okay, okay. Maybe you'll find a nice guy at that club you are investigating at.  
Serena: Hey-  
Liz: That subject is closed.  
Serena: Why do I have to do it?  
Liz: Because, I have a hot date that night  
Serena: The date is already decided?  
Liz: It's all in the portfolio. Besides I gotta go. See you later. Have fun tomorrow night.  
Serena: If she wasn't my friend, I'd really speak my mind.  
  
Serena unlocked her door and walked inside her apartment. She was muttering to herself about the predicament she was in.  
  
Serena: Why do I have to go to a club? I don't even have anything to wear to a club. I don't fit in at clubs. What am I talking about? I can do this. I'm Serena Quinn. Detective Serena Quinn. I'm authority. I am an officer of the law. Oh who am I kidding? If this is Liz's way of trying to open me up well come the day after tomorrow, we're gonna have a little talk. Well I guess it's back to the mall.  
  
  
  
Liz is Silver now. She is sitting in a dark room discussing something with her father, Lucian.  
  
Silver: She is in her prime  
Lucian: We could get in big trouble if we did interfere  
Silver: Jade has done much worse than we could ever do  
Lucian: There is no other way?  
Silver: No, She will conceive tomorrow night with or without him and it is meant to be his child. All we have to do is set it up.  
Lucian: I leave it in your hands.   
  
  
  
Darien had been chatting with a friend over the Internet for some time and they had recently scheduled a meeting at the flaming flamingo. Which just happens to be the club Serena is going too. His Internet friend just so happens to be Liz, but he doesn't know it but she does. They were to meet tomorrow night at 8 but he was going to go early and have a few drinks. Andrew had been pushing Darien to get involved because Rini needed a mother and Andrew had hoped Jessica might be the one but Darien had no feelings toward her. She cooked and cleaned and took care of Rini. He wasn't one to mix business with pleasure. Maybe this friend would be someone he could strike up a relationship with.  
  
Serena on the other-hand was not looking forward to her night as much as Darien was.  
  
  
  
  
The day passed quickly, not much to Serena's liking. In a few hours, she would be a the flaming flamingo trying to pry information from the regulars about Cheryl Dontae.   
  
  
  
7:30 Flaming Flamingo  
  
Darien sat at his table drinking a beer, watching the door. He had already had a few drinks and was feeling kind of tipsy. He hadn't seen any one that struck his interest until she walked in. It couldn't be unless she was an angel coming to rescue him. Maybe he had just had a little too much to drink. If he was this tipsy now, how would he be at 8? He shook his head to clear it and he looked up again. She was still there. She was walking around showing a photograph to people. Maybe she would come over here.  
  
  
Serena was walking around but she wasn't having any luck with Cheryl. She noticed a man approaching her at the bar. He was extremely good looking. He had jet-black hair and midnight blue eyes. He looked as if he was in his late 20's early 30's.  
  
Darien: Hi  
Serena: Hello  
Darien: Do I know you?  
Serena: I don't think so. Oh, Have you seen this girl. Her name is Cheryl Dontae.  
Darien: Can't say I have. What's it to you  
Serena: I'm investigating her case  
Darien: So you're a private eye  
Serena: We don't call them that anymore  
Darien: But you are  
Serena: Do I know you?  
Darien: Dr. Darien Shields  
He puts out his hand  
Serena: Undercover Detective Serena Quinn  
She shakes his hand and is surprised at how she doesn't want to let go. Darien couldn't breathe. She even told him her name. Serena Quinn was his wife who was deceased. It didn't make since.  
Darien: Can I buy you a drink?  
Serena: Sure  
  
About half an hour later and a couple of drinks later.  
  
Darien: I swear I know you  
Serena: Maybe I just have one of those faces  
Darien: I know who you remind me of  
Serena: Who?  
Darien: My wife  
Serena: If you're cheating, you are probably feeling guilt and think everyone looks like her  
Darien: She died 4 years ago, or so I thought  
Serena: I'm sorry  
Darien: I might have a picture of her in my wallet.  
Serena: You don't want my sympathy  
Darien: No, I want you  
Serena giggles like a schoolgirl  
Serena: Because I remind you of your wife  
Darien: That's just it. You look like her, you smell like her. You have her laugh  
Serena: Maybe I'm back from the grave  
Darien: Must be.  
Serena couldn't believe she was going to ask this.  
Serena: You wanna get out of here  
Darien: Your place or mine  
Serena: Howa bout mine. Your dead wife might haunt us at yours.  
  
(Ok Serena may sound sluttish but remember, they're drunk)  
  
Darien leaves the bar and his forgotten date. He and Serena head out to her place.  
  
After some bumping, Serena wakes up in the morning with a hangover. She doesn't remember what happened until she sees the mess they made. After she picks up, she tries to remember what exactly happened last night when she hears Liz come in.  
  
Liz: Did you have fun last night?  
Serena: More than you know  
Liz: Oh, do explain  
Serena: I met a guy and we came back here  
Liz: You didn't?  
Serena: Liz, I had sex with a total stranger last night. I don't even remember his name.  
Liz: Was it good  
Serena: If I remember correctly, it was the best Sex I've ever had. Wait a minute; it was the only sex I remember. Well it was great  
Liz: At least you got that from it  
Serena: We didn't use anything. What if I'm pregnant?  
Liz: You could get an abortion  
Serena: No, I will never abort a child.  
Liz: Well what can you do?  
Serena: I'll just have to wait it out. In a couple of weeks I'll get a EPT and find out.  
Liz: Oh. Look at the time, were gonna be late.  
  
  
Darien didn't know how he got home. He didn't remember what she looked like. It was just great sex. Maybe he'd see her again. He hoped he wouldn't.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: I gotta stop here. I think you can figure out what's gonna happen with Serena. Whatever you think, you're probably right. Thanks Tessa-Chan for helping decide about the one-night stand. Gotta go. 


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 27  
  
DC: I do not own Sailor Moon  
  
  
  
Serena sat on her couch eager for the results of her pregnancy test. Elizabeth was sitting with her. Elizabeth didn't seem at all nervous. Serena was. Serena was constantly thinking what the consequences would be if she was indeed pregnant. How would she explain it to her coworkers? How would she accommodate a child? She would be a single mother of 24. She had a nicely sized paycheck, a nice place to live. She was good with kids. She prayed to God that the thing would say negative. Well here was the moment of truth. She picked the applicator up with shaky hands and read it. She dropped it and dropped her head in her hands.  
  
Elizabeth: I guess we get to go shopping  
  
I think you can guess what it said. Info: Little boy. Black hair blue eyes. Spitting image of Darien. His name is David Quinn. Okay, 2 years pass.  
  
  
  
Darien looked at Rini and sighed. She was sitting in the corner playing with her Barbies. She was six years old. She still didn't have a mother. Jessica works out really well. But she is just a friend to Rini, not a mother.  
  
(Ok, if Jessica were really evil to the core, Rini would cry every time she saw her, but Jessica isn't evil, just misguided.)  
  
  
Serena sat at her desk, filling out paperwork when the Jerk of the century stops by her office.  
  
Jonathon: Hello Serena  
Serena: Hello Jonathon  
Jonathon: So I heard you found the verdict of the Rockefeller case. Congrats.  
Serena: Thank-you.   
Jonathon: Let me get to the point.   
Serena: Please do  
Jonathon: When are you going to stop trying to be mommy and daddy to that boy of yours?  
Serena: When I find someone who I want to be his father and I'm in love with and today isn't your day and tomorrow doesn't look good either.  
Jonathon: I know when I'm being told no and just you wait. One day, you are going to come running to me asking for me to marry you  
Serena: When hell freezes over  
Jonathon: I can arrange that  
Serena: When pigs fly. Good-bye Jonathon  
  
She shuts the door in his face. She hated Jonathon Nesbith and she would never even consider giving him her hand in marriage. She would have to pick David up from daycare soon.  
(here is something to bake your noodle, Serena and Darien used the same daycare and never met.)  
  
  
  
If Raye tried to fix Darien up on another blind date, he would kill her. Just then he passed by the Flaming Flamingo and he suddenly had flashbacks of that night he met that woman and had some spontaneous sex with her. He had to forget that night. He might have been able to fall in love with that woman but he left her. After they had finished and she was asleep, he got up and left and went home to sleep in his bed. Only after a few days did he think of the consequences of his night out. If he recalled, they didn't use anything. They just went at it over and over again. Maybe three times in one night. Only he and Serena could reach those heights. God he missed her. But whenever he got those feelings, he had to think about Rini. Rini had grown in Serena and that was why he could never look back.  
  
  
AN: Okay, I'm ready to get to the eight years past so I'm gonna cut this chapter short. The next Chapter Serena will be 28 and Rini eight and David four and Darien 32. It shall be called "We meet again". Gotta go! 


	28. 27

Chapter 28  
We meet again.  
Dc: Don't own Sailor Moon  
  
  
Serena was walking down the street when she heard some commotion coming from a dark alley. Since she was armed she thought she'd go check it out. What she saw was 4 women and 2 men. The 4 women and one of the men was huddled in the corner while the other man was standing in front of them holding a strange light. She gasped when he saw her.  
  
(New enemy, from Negaverse, named Amethyst)  
  
  
Amethyst: Now look who is weak. Why don't you just transform and let me destroy you. Wait a minute, you have reinforcements. I sense a strong energy. A she! She is right behind me.   
Amethyst whirls around and grabs a very surprised Serena and jerks her into their view. Everyone gasps when they see who he has. Her hair was straight and shoulder-length and shiny. Amethyst lets her go to give her a look over.  
Amethyst: You look like a feisty one. You're very pretty.  
He reaches out to grab her face to kiss her when she jerks back and points her gun in his face.  
Serena: Who the hell are you and what do you want.  
Amethyst: Firearms can't beat me" he cackled  
Serena cocks the gun (?)  
Amethyst: I can smell fear and you don't have any. But I know just the ticket to cast fear over your soul.  
Serena: Yeah  
Amethyst: I know where you live. I know how much he means to you.  
Serena's eyes grow wide  
Amethyst: Now there's the wonderful scent of fear  
Serena: Don't you fucking touch him. If you do I'll  
Amethyst: What? Shoot me?  
He reaches out for him and as a reflex, she shoots him in the hand. He pulls back in pain but only grins at her.  
Amethyst: He's mine  
With that, he disappears and Serena screams  
Serena: Nooooo!!!!!!  
She turns around and runs to the direction of her car  
Raye: Maybe we should follow her?  
Darien was one step ahead of her and was already in his car  
  
  
Darien followed her to the tiny-tots daycare and was surprised to see her go in. He followed her in and was shocked to see her wrap her arms around a little boy with black hair and blue eyes. He watched her pick him up and take him outside and strap him in the car. He followed her to her place and when he saw it, he remembered that night four years ago. He came to this place with a woman. She was slow getting out this time. He noticed that the curtains were all disoriented. She got the little boy out and held him close to her chest. Then she noticed him. When she looked at him, there was fear in her eyes. He walked up to her and nodded at him to open the door. When he did, everything was a total mess. The furniture was slashed. Pictures were shattered. Dishes were broken. Clothes were strewn everywhere. Toys were broken. Mattresses were torn. Bed sheets were tattered. Everything was destroyed.  
  
Serena: What does he want with me.  
Darien: You just got in the way I think.  
Then the girls came in.  
Mina: What a mess  
Ami: Was anyone hurt?  
Serena: No  
Raye: I can't believe it's you  
Serena: Me who?  
Lita: Do you even know who we are?  
Serena: I'm afraid I don't  
Raye: Who is that?  
Serena: My son  
Darien: Son!!! How?  
Serena: You mean how he came to be, well that's a silly question.  
Darien: I mean who's his father  
Serena: That is none of your business  
Raye: Why not  
Serena: Because I don't know who you are?  
Raye: Raye  
Mina: Mina  
Lita: Lita  
Ami: Ami  
Darien: Darien Shields  
Serena: Serena Quinn and this is David Quinn. I don't know who his father is. I don't know what I'm going do. Where am I going to live?  
Darien: With me  
Serena: I don't know you. Maybe I can stay with Liz.  
Darien: I have more than enough room and my daughter needs a mother figure.  
Serena: Are you talking about marriage now?  
Darien: No because we are already married.  
Serena: What are you talking about?  
Darien: I was married to a woman named Serena Quinn. She supposedly died eight years ago. You look exactly like her, you talk like her and you act like her.  
Serena: Where have I heard that before?  
Darien: Four years ago we met in a club. We went to your place. We were drunk.  
Serena gasps and looks at David. So did Darien.  
Darien: How old is he?  
Serena sits down on her tatter couch.  
Serena: He's four years old. But how do I know for sure?  
Raye: You can have a test done.  
Darien: You have a daughter named Rini and if you don't believe me, you can be tested with her.  
Serena: So now I have to live with you because we have children.  
Darien: Please, just stay with me until the test results are in.  
Serena: Let me pack some clothes.  
  
  
Amethyst is one of Jessica's minions.   
  
Jade: What did she look like?  
Amethyst: Blond, blue eyes. Slender. Very pretty.  
Jade: Serenity is trying to get Darien back. I want you to kill her and the rest of the Sailor scouts.  
Amethyst: Yes my lady.  
Jade: Pleasure me  
Amethyst: anything for you my love.  
  
  
Serena pulled her car into Darien's driveway and pulled out two big bags. Darien came out to help her.  
  
Serena: I don't need your help  
Darien: I don't want your gun lying around  
Serena: I'm not stupid as you think I am Mr. Shields  
Darien: Call me Darien; after all we will be living together.  
Serena: oh yeah I forgot, we're married. I want you to know that if it weren't for the children involved, I wouldn't be here  
Darien: I completely understand.  
Serena: If the tests don't match up, then we're out of here. By that time, my place should be restored again.   
Darien: And if they do?  
Serena: We can arrange custody rights.  
Darien: You don't have room  
Serena: I can get a bigger place  
Darien: But that's stupid, just stay here. We have four bedrooms.  
Serena: But I bet you would prefer me to sleep with you  
Darien: I wouldn't do that unless you felt for me what I feel for you.  
Serena: and what is that?  
Darien: I've been in love with you for 14 years. We've been married for 8. We dated for 6 years. When I thought you had died, I could have died but I held on for our daughter. If my hopes come true, you will fall in love with me again.  
Serena: And what am I supposed to say to that? Just show me where we will be sleeping.  
Darien sighs.  
Darien: Fine then.  
Serena: I have arranged for the blood tests to come here tomorrow, you can make it can't you, and then we will know the next day.  
Darien: But we don't need them. Who does David look like? Me!!! Who does Rini look like? You!!! Can't you put two and two together?  
Serena: I don't believe in looks, I want physical proof. For the past 8 years, my life has been a mystery to me. Don't try to be sparking up any memories whether you know me or not.  
Darien: You're afraid aren't you?  
Serena: Of what?  
Darien: Finding the truth. You're afraid of learning who you are.  
Serena: So what if I am? In my opinion, learning my past just adds to my anguish. And right now, I have enough.  
  
The next day, after Ami takes the blood and goes back to the hospital, Serena is surprised to see a woman walk into the house. When she sees Serena, her face turns pale.  
  
Serena: Who are you?  
Jessica: I'm...I'm Jessica, Rini's nanny  
Serena: I don't think she'll need a nanny while I'm here. Well aren't you going to ask me who I am or do you claim to know me already?  
Darien: Jessica, you remember Serena  
Jessica: But I thought she  
Darien: I know. I'm still pondering over that.  
Serena: If Rini had a nanny, then why did you need me?  
Darien: Because Jessica isn't her mother  
Serena: Don't start thinking in that direction until you know.  
Darien: Jessica lives in the apartment over the garage.  
Serena: Oh  
Darien: Why don't you take some time off Jessica?  
Jessica: But what about Rini  
Darien: Serena's got it.  
Jessica: She does?  
Serena: Jessica, you act like he is breaking up with you  
Jessica face goes from white to red  
Serena: I'm joking. Besides, You now would have to nanny Rini and David.  
Jessica: David?  
Serena: my-  
Darien: Our Son  
Serena: Whatever, well I gotta get to the station. There is a new case about a man murdering blonds with blue eyes.  
Darien: You have blond hair and blue eyes  
Serena turns pale for a moment but she just brushes it off.  
Serena: I do carry a gun.  
  
(I guess Amethyst means business)  
  
  
They all sit in the living room awaiting the results. Serena prays that they will show up being nowhere related. Because if they were related, she didn't know if she would be able to leave as it was.  
Then came the knock on the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author'sNotes: I think if you have a brain, you can figure out what the test results say. See you later. Oh yeah REVIEW ME!!! 


	29. 28

Chapter 29  
The Results   
DC:I do not own Sailor Moon so quit hassling me! : ^}  
  
  
Darien let Ami in the door of the house and Serena felt a bit more nervous seeing the excited look on Ami's face.  
  
Serena: So?  
Ami: I haven't looked at them yet; I thought I'd give you the honors.  
Ami hands Serena the envelope. Serena opens it up. Inside are four pieces of paper stating the children's parentage.  
  
It Read:  
  
Serena Nicole Shields  
Age: 8  
Birthdate: 06/13/1994  
Sex: Female  
Eye Color: Blue  
Hair Color: Blond  
Height: 3'2  
Weight: 92  
Blood type: O (?)  
Guardian(s): Ken and Irene Quinn  
Maternity: Serena Quinn-Shields  
Paternity: Darien Shields  
  
  
David Nathaniel Quinn  
Age: 4  
Birthdate: 03/21/1998  
Sex: Male  
Eye Color: Blue  
Hair Color: Black  
Height: 2'1  
Weight: 45  
Blood type: O (?)  
Guardian(s): Elizabeth Deveau  
Maternity: Serena Quinn-Shields  
Paternity: Darien Shields  
  
  
Serena Quinn-Shields  
Age: 28  
Birthdate: 06/16/1973 (? I forgot actual date)  
Sex: Female  
Eye Color: Blue  
Hair Color: Blonde  
Height: 5'4  
Weight: 124  
Blood type: O (?)  
Guardian(s): John and Betsy Ross (?)  
Maternity: Irene O'Connor-Quinn  
Paternity: Kenneth Samuel Quinn  
  
Darien Shields  
Age: 33  
Birthdate: 07/21/1968 (?)  
Sex: Male  
Eye Color: Blue  
Hair Color: Black  
Height: 6'0  
Weight: 157 (?)  
Blood Type: O (?)  
Guardian(s): None  
Maternity: Rachel Nicole Shields  
Paternity: Jonathon Casper Shields  
  
  
Serena looks up and casts a defeated look on her face.  
Darien: Believe it now?  
Serena: If I was deceased for 8 years and you saw me buried, then how am I here.  
Darien: Haven't quite figured that one out yet.  
Serena: If I was shown dead, then our marriage would have been void.  
Darien: I never had it annulled. I decided I would probably never marry again so I kept it valid and I'm glad I did.  
Serena: I was buried not cremated right?   
Darien: Yes so  
Serena: We could dig up the casket and see if my hunch is right  
Darien: What hunch  
Serena: That it's empty. But if it is, that just provokes more questions. If I wasn't in that casket, then who or what was? I'll have to call in some favors but I can get that casket up by the end of the week. You're gonna have to come with me to plead the case Darien.  
Darien: Ok. Lets get this over with.  
  
The next day Serena tells Darien to dress nice.  
Darien: Should I wear a tie  
Serena: That would be good. The head of the board that does things like this likes a man who wears a tie. He's gay just to let you know.  
Darien: Maybe I shouldn't wear a tie  
Serena: Don't be silly, I just tell him that you're my husband and you're taken. That should scare him.  
Darien: Why?  
Serena: He used to say that whomever married me would be exhausted and no fun cause I so hectic at times. Here let me do that.  
Serena huddled up next to him to fix his tie. Darien could feel her breathing on his neck and it sent lovely sensations down his spine. He was disappointed however to see that it didn't affect her as it did him, or she was very good at hiding emotions. Serena was wearing a pair of black slacks with a matching jacket. She wore a light blue blouse that complimented her eyes. Darien wore a black suit with a gray button down shirt. He wore a black tie that Serena had fixed as she always had done.   
Darien: Maybe you should wear your wedding ring so the gay guy will believe our marriage  
Serena: If you still have it, I'll wear it.  
Darien reached in a drawer and pulled out a black case and handed it to her. Serena opened it and slipped the silver wedding band onto her slender finger.  
Serena: Still fits  
Darien: The engagement ring is in here too though I had it buried with you.  
Serena: Can I see it.  
Darien: Well of course, it's yours  
Serena: It's beautiful  
As Serena fingers the moon and the rose she suddenly gets a flashback of a masked man handing her rose but it left as quickly as it came and left her disoriented.  
Darien: Are you ok?  
Serena: Yeah, lets go  
Darien: Watches her retreating back and knows that something did happen but she didn't want to say.  
  
  
Darien follows Serena into her office walks over to her wall where it was adorned with pictures. Jonathon Nesbith pays Serena a visit. Darien doesn't turn around but he listens to their conversation.  
Jonathon: Well hello Serena  
Serena: Mr. Nesbith  
Jonathon: Since when do you call me that  
Serena: Since I met you and you probably hadn't noticed because you were to distracted by looking at my body now is that right?  
Jonathon mouth is agape but he shrugs off her comment by approaching a very sore subject as Serena busily types something on her computer.  
Jonathon: How's your boy  
Serena: He's fine  
Jonathon: You know that boy needs a father  
Serena: Are you applying?   
Jonathon: Maybe  
Serena: I'm afraid that position as been filled. He has a father.  
Jonathon: Since when.  
Serena: Since this morning.  
Jonathon: Who?  
Serena: See that man over there.  
Jonathon: Yeah  
Serena: Darien, I'd like you to meet Jonathon Nesbith  
Darien: Hello  
Jonathon is dumbfounded  
Jonathon: Hello  
Serena: Jonathon, Darien Shields. My husband of eight long years and father of my two children.  
Jonathon: Eight years, two children?  
Serena: Yes  
Jonathon: Are you pregnant again?  
Serena: No, My daughter is eight and my son is 4  
It sounded so good to Darien to address him as her husband and father of her children.  
Jonathon: How did no one know of this?  
Serena: Jonathon, I have work to do, I don't have time to answer your stupid questions. Besides, It wasn't like you were in love with me. Now please leave.  
Jonathon walks dazedly out the door and tells his news to the first person he comes across.  
Serena: At least that will get him off my back. But now I'll be the talk of the office.  
Darien: I'm sorry  
Serena: It's not your fault, besides, did you see the look on his face. Talk about hilarious! We should get down to Tom's office. Thomas Harris is the Commissioner of cases that happened 10-40 years ago. Even though there wasn't a case about my death, he'll be able to help us by getting access to the cemetery. Besides, this kind of case will intrigue him.  
Serena knocks on his office door and goes in pulling Darien by his hand. Darien's hand was very warm and Serena didn't want to let go. 'What are you doing Serena' Thought Serena. She dropped his hand.  
Serena: Hello Tom, I think I have a case you won't want to pass up.  
  
Three days later.  
  
Serena watched as the men pulled her casket from the ground. Darien squeezed her hand as the men pried the lid off. Serena leaned over to peer inside but all she found was tattered dress that was almost gone and a ring turned orange from aging.  
Serena: If someone was buried at 20 eight years ago, there would be more left than that. This was a fraud.  
  
  
Author's notes: Not much of a chapter but it's something. Hey I found a website from someone that is like Fanfiction.net except it has drawings or art. www.facethejury.com and click on art or what ever means art. If you want to look me up, my name is cloudnine007 I have put up 2 pictures but may be more by the time this gets to you. If you have AOL Instant Messenger and want some cool Buddy Icons, go to www.aimphuck.com but you have to join to get all the icons. My name up there is 000star000  
Well I guess I have bored you long enough so I'm gonna say.  
"I'll Be Back"  
  
Email: Butterflysilver23@hotmail.com  
  
Much Luv,  
  
SilverSerenity 


	30. 29

Chapter 30  
The Verdict  
  
  
DC: Don't own Sailor Moon and probably never will.  
  
  
Everyone sat in Darien's living room looking at Serena pace the floor trying to come up with a verdict to their little problem. The questions were who would do such a thing and why. The biggest question was how. Wouldn't anyone with common sense know that it wasn't Serena who was buried? Someone had the upper hand on this whole situation.  
  
Serena: Someone with magic had something to do with this. But I've never heard of anyone having magic and the Sailor Scouts are long gone.  
Raye: Why do you say that?  
Serena: Well, out of the 8 years that I remember, I don't recall ever seeing or hearing of the Sailor Scouts emerging to fight evil.  
A silence fell upon the room.  
Serena: I'm going to head down to the station to get some paperwork started. I'll see you at dinner.  
After Serena left every one cast their eyes on Darien.  
Raye: She needs to know sometime.  
Darien: When she first moved in she told me not to try to spark up any old memories.  
Raye: And you're gonna listen to her  
Darien: I have no choice; I love her too much to go against her wishes.  
Raye: The truth will come out when you least expect it to and bite you on the butt.  
Darien: Well, I won't help it so it won't be my fault.  
  
  
Serena's paperwork was blank and so was her head. She was frustrated and the only way she knew how to loosen up was to kick some butt. She headed towards the locker room to get her change of clothes and head to the gym. Thankful it was empty, Serena walked over to the punching bag and began to punch it.  
  
  
Darien watched her from the doorway. She was wearing a light blue sports bra that showed off her abs and her tight midriff. She wore loose black jogging pants and white tennis shoes. She was punching and kicking the bag when he waltzed over to her.  
  
Darien: Hi  
  
He barely ducked in time to miss the blow aimed to his chin by her foot.  
  
Darien: Hey! Watch it  
Serena: Don't ever sneak up on me like that. What are you doing here anyways?  
Darien: I CAME to invite you to lunch with me but it seems you would rather beat me up instead.  
Darien turned around to walk away and he knew if there were any bit of his wife left in that woman, she would go to lunch with him out of politeness.  
Serena: Wait, let me shower and I'll meet you in the main office.  
Darien smiled a triumphant smile.  
Serena: Yeah, well don't get used to it.  
Serena smiled back at him and it sent Darien's hopes flying. He was a happy man. Slowly but Surely, His Serena was starting to shine through the hard outer layer.   
  
  
Serena sat back in her chair at The House of Wong picking at her Emperors Chicken.  
  
Darien: How can you eat that?  
Serena: I find it very delicious thank you. I mean here you are eating your Chicken Fried rice, sweet and sour chicken, and eggroll. I mean you have eaten the same thing for 15 years; at least I have variety...  
  
Darien's breath caught in his throat at her last comment. Obviously she hadn't caught her words. How could she have known he had eaten the same thing for 15 years, unless she was beginning to remember? His hopes were soaring again.  
  
Serena:...Now you have got to try some Emperors Chicken or I'm going to shove it down your throat. Are you ok? You look pale. Here try some chicken; it'll make you feel better.  
Darien: I don't think so  
Serena: Party Pooper!  
Darien: Speaking of Party's, Rini's Birthday is coming up.  
Serena: I never threw big parties for David, It was basically Him, Me, and Elizabeth. The daycare took care of anything bigger. But of course I had to pay more money for their party.  
Darien: Well I always threw a nice party for Rini. Basically, Your family, a couple of Rini's friends, and the girls.  
Serena: Well I never had a big family to invite.  
Darien: Well now you do, so why not  
Serena: We have to start making decisions together, and I just want what's best for my children, but I don't know about having all these strange new people around David.  
Darien: Strange new people, they are your family  
Serena: Darien, look who you're talking to ok. I only remember 8 years of my life, much less my family tree.  
Darien: Well, now is a better time than any to get to know them again.  
Serena: You want to know the truth?  
Darien: Sure  
Serena: I'm afraid of them  
Darien squeezes her hand  
Darien: But I'll be there  
Serena squeezes his hand in return and smiles.  
  
Author's Notes: It's moments like these that you treasure. As you can see, She is starting to fall in love with him. Keep reading.  
  
Serena checked herself in the mirror one more time as she heard Darien opening the door for more guests downstairs. She wore a pair of black slacks and a pink blouse and a black blazer. Her hair cascaded down her backside and she groaned as she noticed a gray hair.   
  
Serena: I have been working too hard  
Darien: Why do you say that?  
Serena: You scared me.  
Darien: Why would you say you've been working too hard?  
Serena: I have gray hair  
Darien: Where?!?  
Serena: Right here  
Darien: Well I can take care of that  
Serena: How?  
He leaned towards her and Serena got this feeling like he was going to kiss her, and she WANTED him too! She was half relieved, half disappointed when he didn't. Instead, he reached over and pulled the hair right out of her scalp.  
  
Serena: Ow!  
Darien: Sorry, I said I could fix it.  
Serena: I could have done that!  
Darien: But you didn't  
Serena: Well I was until you barged in here. What are you doing in my room anyway?  
Darien: I came to get you. Everyone is waiting for you.  
Darien heard her take a sharp breath as she turned toward the door. He took her hand in his and gave her a reassuring smile. She smiled back and he could feel her loosen up. He led her toward the stairs and to all the family.  
  
Serena heard him clear his throat and everyone turned to look at them. Serena suddenly had a big urgency to flee like a scared rabbit but Darien held onto her steadfast and wouldn't let her run away. She saw David playing with Rini and some other children and she felt a bit more relieved to see him so relaxed, but herself on the other hand felt as if she was meeting her boyfriends family for their approval of their relationship. She followed Darien like a robot down the staircase. She looked at a woman with black hair standing beside a man with blond hair. The woman had tears in her eyes and she held a photograph of a little girl playing with a little boy. Both blond children except the boy had a darker shade. She assumed this woman was her mother Irene and her Father Ken. Darien had showed her pictures of her family so she would know who they were. 'Maybe today won't be so bad' she thought.   
  
  
Darien felt her tense and relax numerous times and was relieve to feel her relaxed for the moment. She had only let go of his hand to hug or shake but when she finished she would take it back again. It felt good to have her depend on him for strength even though she would never admit to it. She was never helpless in her eyes but there were times when he saw past the shield of her emotions and saw Serena Shields, the woman he had fallen in love with over again.  
  
  
  
Serena hugged her mother one last time before she left. She had only shaken hands with Sammy but to her surprise he pulled her into an embrace. Sammy, now grown up to 23 had a wife and daughter. His wife, Nora, was 22 and his daughter, Julia, was 3. Nora was pregnant with their second daughter AND Son, Rebecca and Matthew. She had only known Nora for a few hours but she could tell she liked her in a sisterly way. Serena was exhausted and her voice was hoarse and when she plopped down on the couch she was already asleep. Her mother had taken Rini and David. Darien had explained that Irene took Rini for a week or two every summer and when she asked, he said it was ok to take David with her. Serena was surprised to wake up in Darien's arms but he didn't know she had awakened. She closed her eyes as he took her into her room, removed her shoes and jacket, and laid her under the covers. After he had gone did she breath and try to slow down her racing heart.  
  
  
  
Serena came in the next day in hopes that Darien had wasn't home. She was surprised to find a strange man rummaging through cabinets and drawers. On impulse she reached for her gun only to find her holster empty. She forgot she left it in a drawer in the living room instead of on her dresser. She thought if she was quick she could lunge for it before he took notice of her.  
  
  
Amethyst: Don't even think about it. I found your gun and it is in my reach. I could grab you before you got to it.  
Serena gasped.  
Serena: Who the hell are you.  
Amethyst: Shouldn't you be asking yourself that  
Serena: What are you talking about  
Amethyst: You have no idea who you really are or what you are capable of. Just take my hand and I can show you.  
He was hypnotizing her and she knew it. She thought if she got close enough. She could get her gun, shoot him and run. So she reached out her hand.  
Amethyst took her hand but to his surprise she kneed him in the groin and punched him in the nose and grabbed her gun but when she pointed it at him he was gone but she heard the door opening and out of inclination pointed it at the intruder, only to find the intruder to be Darien.  
  
Darien: I'm home...  
Serena was breathing heavy and there was a look of fear mixed with frustration across her features.  
Darien: What are you doing. I told you not to leave that thing lying around.  
He stopped when he noticed the gun was still pointed at his head.  
Darien: Serena, put the gun down. Put the gun down.  
Serena looked as if her mind wasn't even there. Darien approached her slowly.  
Darien: Give me the gun. Serena, can you hear me. Serena, I'm gonna take your gun.  
Serena's gun never left his forehead as he approached her and reached out to take the gun from her hands. He was amazed that she let go of it quite easily. He placed the gun on the counter and Tried to awaken her.  
Darien: Serena, Seren-  
Serena: Don't touch me. Never take a gun away from me.  
Darien: Well I had to do something, I mean it was pointed at my brain.  
A look of shock crossed her features but it was replaced by anger.  
Serena: I probably had good reason. I'm going to bed.  
Darien grabbed her arm and pulled her back.  
Serena: What are you doing?  
Darien: I'm asking you to talk to me.  
Serena: I've said all that needed to be said.  
Darien: Why the hell did you have a gun pointed to my head.  
Serena: I was being attacked, it was on pure impulse.  
Darien: Attacked, by who?  
Serena: The same man who attacked you in the park. Now if you please, I'm going to bed.  
But Darien pulled her back once again. This time though, their lips were inches apart. But Serena tried to push him away but he grabbed her hands. Her heart was racing and so was his.  
Darien: Why do you resist me? You know your heart wants me to kiss you but you are fighting a battle with your mind. Which one will win? Your mind and you pretend not to have feelings for me, or your heart and you will kiss me because you love me?  
Serena: I...I...goodnight Darien.  
And with that she pushed away from him and took her gun and turned towards the stairs. Darien had no choice but to let her go even though his heart begged him not too.  
  
  
  
Serena went upstairs but only to have troubled dreams. Her dreams were haunted by a image of herself in a white gown with a gold trim across the top. She wore a golden crown with a big ruby in the center that glitter with her every movement.  
  
Serena: Who are you?  
Serenity: I am you  
Serena: I don't understand.  
Serenity: I don't ask you to understand, I just ask you to listen.  
  
Then all these flashbacks of a life she never knew, a life she never lived, and a love she never knew, until now.  
  
Serenity: You are in love are you not.  
Serena: I don't know what love is  
Serenity: Darien is love, Follow your heart. Do you know who you are, who you were, who you will be.  
Serena: I do now. I am Serena Shields. Future Neo-Queen Serenity. Past Princess Serena.  
Serenity: Darien will show you the rest of the way. Follow your heart Serena. It will not lie to you. Go to him! Now!  
  
  
Serena sat up in her bed. What she just had was not a nightmare, but a beginning to her life. She knew what she had to do.  
  
  
  
Darien sat in his office staring at his computer screen but it was no use. He couldn't stop thinking of Serena. He was surprised to find her standing in his doorway in her nightgown. He could see a hunger in her eyes. But he didn't know what kind of hunger. He stood up to greet her.  
  
Darien: H-  
  
He didn't get a chance to finish his words because she had wrapped her arms around his neck and had taken control of his mouth. He responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and adding to the kiss. He was disappointed when she pulled away.  
  
Serena: I'm sorry that I tried to resist you. My heart finally got to me.  
  
She placed her lips on his again. But it was he who pulled away this time.  
  
Darien: I don't know. I don't want my heart broken.  
Serena: I won't break your heart.  
  
She placed a kiss on his wet lips and whispered something in his ear. He responded by picking her up and taking her to his bedroom.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Wow, this chapter was 5 pages long! That's a record for me. Well I shouldn't have to tell you what Serena whispered in his ear because if you have a brain you should know already. Here goes:  
  
She placed a kiss on his wet lips and whispered something in his ear.  
  
Serena: Make love to me  
  
  
AN: I'm back. I am going to post this even though you can't review right now because I don't want to wait. But I will be working on the next chapter tonight or tomorrow. Catch you later!  
  
Much Luv,  
  
SilverSerenity  
  
Email: butterflysilver23@hotmail.com 


	31. 30

Chapter 31  
  
The next morning  
  
Dc: Don't own Sailor Moon but Christmas is coming up in about 5 months  
  
  
  
Serena awoke the next morning and saw that Darien was gone. But there was a note on his pillow. It Read:  
  
Dear Serena,  
  
I know you said you wouldn't break my heart but it is broken. I had to wake up to the fact that I slept with a woman who was not the one I married or at least in mind. You are the Serena I once knew in body but not in mind. You barely know your family or me. I wish it could be different but my heart hurts every time I look at you and don't see my wife. But I love you nonetheless and I can only hope you feel the same.  
  
  
Love,  
Darien  
  
  
Serena: But it is me. And I do love you. But now, I am a woman with a mission.  
  
  
She jumped out of bed because she had work to do. She had to go into the attic to find something. She was going to show Darien who she was.  
  
  
  
Darien sat at his desk typing when his buddy Andrew came in.  
  
Andrew: Hey man, I got some big news!  
Darien: What?  
Andrew: Rita's pregnant  
Darien: That's great  
Andrew: Well just spoil my good news. What's up with you?  
Darien: Nothing  
Andrew: Don't try to fool me man, I've known you for 20 years. Something is bothering you.  
Darien: Everything is fine  
Andrew: Anntt. Wrong answer. You sound like you've had your heart broken.  
Darien: I guess I should be one of the happiest men alive but I'm not.  
Andrew: Why not?  
Darien: Serena and I made love last night.  
Andrew: Well that's great, why so glum.  
Darien: In my heart it's the good old Serena but in my mind it's just her body, not her mind.  
Andrew: Ok, here me out. When I married Rita, everything was perfect, until these things I never knew about her came out. But we got through it because we had love see us through. I guess what I'm trying to say is, Serena may not be the same person you married 8 years ago, but you love her and she loves you. Nothing else matters.  
Darien: You know, you're right. I'm going home to talk to Serena.  
  
  
  
Serena set the table with two candles, two bowls of Italian pasta, two glasses of white wine, and a bouquet of white and red roses as a centerpiece. She had to make several trips to the store to get what she needed. She spent some time in the attic hunting. She found a bottle of the perfume she used to wear and she thought it smelled right. She found her broach in her jewelry box and stuck it in her pocket. She had found a nice selection of dresses but she was going to choose something the Detective Serena Quinn would never wear. She chose something that she used to wear to her class. A long white dress with sunflower print and a lace trim on the collar, sleeves, and bottom. She put on a pair of white heels with a short bottom, or you could call them low heels. She pinned her hair up with white barrettes and she wore a pearl necklace with pearl studs in her ears. She polished her wedding rings and placed them on her left ring finger. She decided tonight she was going to propose a remarriage to Darien and only hoped that he accepted.   
  
  
  
  
  
Darien was about to walk out the door when he turned back to Andrew.   
  
  
Darien: You know Andrew; I know that the Serena I once knew is still in her.  
Andrew: How do you know that?  
Darien: She sleepwalks  
Andrew: So a lot of people sleepwalk, but Serena didn't sleepwalk anyways.  
Darien: It's what she does when she sleepwalks. She gets up and goes to the piano and plays a song she couldn't have known, a song Serena was composing.  
Andrew smiles at Darien  
Andrew: I knew she'd find her way  
  
  
  
  
Serena had started a fire and had dimmed all the lights in the house. She was glad her mother had taken the kids for a week or two or she wouldn't be doing this. She was going to win Darien back.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jade did not at all like what was happening. So far, Serena had come back from the dead and now she had Darien in her hold again. She even had found her broach and her memory. She needed a plan. Some way to bargain with Serena.  
  
Jade: Children!?! Everyone will do anything for children!  
  
  
  
  
  
Silver sat at her desk in her apartment. So far everything was going perfectly! Serena and Darien were a family again. She only hoped that Jade had enough sense not to interfere.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jade called Amethyst  
  
  
Jade: Amethyst  
Amethyst: Yes my queen  
Jade: I want you to find and capture the Shields Children. When you have them, bring them to me.  
Amethyst: Yes my love  
  
  
Amethyst hated Darien Shields. He hated that the woman he loved was in love with another man. He was on Jades beck and call. He would do anything for her. All he asked in return was her love. But she wouldn't give it to him. She only wanted to give it to Darien Shields when Darien Shields wanted to give it to Serena Quinn. Life was confusing.  
  
  
  
  
Darien stuck his key in the lock and was surprised to find a rose on the doormat. He found a trail of rose petals and started following them. The trail ended in the living room where he saw the profile of a woman sitting on the couch in front of the fire. Upon sensing his presence, she stood up and turned to face him.  
  
Darien: Serena!  
Serena: Hello Darien, it's been a long time  
Darien: Only a couple of hours  
Serena: How about 8 years  
Darien: What are you talking about, why are you dressed like that? How did you know what you looked like 8 years ago? Is that her perfume?  
Serena: Because it's me, I don't know how else I would know. It's what I always wear.  
Darien: You looked at pictures didn't you? You went hunting in the attic. Why are you trying to hurt me by pretending to be someone you're not.  
Serena: I'm not pretending, simple as that. Oh and Darien, why on earth would you put my broach where anyone could find it. Why I wasn't even looking for it when I found it, what if someone was looking for it. How could you be so careless?  
Darien: It is you!  
Serena smiles and twirls around in a small circle and Darien wraps his arms around her and buries his face in her hair.   
Darien: I knew you'd find your way  
Serena: Let this be our secret, I don't want anyone else to know right yet.  
They are interrupted by a phone call.  
Serena: I'll get it.  
She picks up the phone.  
Serena: Hello?  
Irene is in tears  
Irene: Serena, are the children with you?  
Serena: No I thought they were with you  
Irene: That's what I thought too but they're not here. Serena, The children have disappeared!  
Serena is breathing heavy  
Serena: Hold on we'll be right there!  
She hangs up the phone.  
Darien: What's wrong  
Serena: The children, they're gone.  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Bah hah ha, Ain't I evil. But everything turns out right in the end right? Right? Well I can't wait until www.fanfiction.net gets back up because I'm ready to hunt for romance stories, especially vampire sailor moon romances! If you know of any stories about Sailor Moon, Involving Vampires, and are very romantic, Give me a ring. I checked something out, you can review while the site is like is is so don't be telling me you couldn't review. The only way you can read this before the site is up is thru author alert. Well tata.  
  
Email: butterflysilver23@hotmail.com  
  
Yahoo Webring: SilverSerenity's Sailor Moon Association  
  
Yahoo Club: SilverSerenity's Moon Club  
  
Website: silverserenity1.homestead.com/Home.html  
  
  
Check them all out!  
  
  
Much Love,  
  
SilverSerenity  
  
  
  
  
Oh Yeah  
  
REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME   
REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME   
REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME   
REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME   
  
  
  
  
  
  
CATCH YOU LATER  
  
REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME REVIEW ME   
  
SILVERSERENITY 


	32. 31

Sorry this chapter is short! Under 2 pages! SORRY!! Don't Bite my head off! You're lucky you got something at all! Sorry just blowing off some steam.  
  
Chapter 32  
The Mistress Of The Dark II  
DC: Sailor Moon: Don't own it!  
AN: Sorry I Haven't written in what now 3-4 months+. I hope you are still faithful to me! I've had a writers block so don't hold it against me if this chap sucks! Well here goes.  
  
  
Serena sat on her parent's couch with her head in her hands. Darien was pacing the room as Irene and Ken were talking to a police officer. Serena, tired of Darien's pacing looks up at him.  
  
Serena: Stop!  
Darien: Stop what?  
Serena: That-that pacing. You know how it gets on my nerves.  
Darien: sorry  
Darien stops pacing and sits down beside her and takes her hand. Serena places her head on his shoulder.  
Serena: I wish we had never found each other again.  
Darien: WHAT!  
Serena: If we hadn't then this never would have happened and we would live our lives like normal people.  
Darien: How can you say that. No matter what happens, I would never wish that and you shouldn't either.  
Serena: I'm sorry. Its just that when I get upset like this, stuff just comes out.  
Darien: It's ok. We'll get through this, you'll see.  
Irene: Oh this is all my fault.  
Serena: Mom, it isn't your fault.  
Irene: You called me mom!  
Serena: Because you are me mother and he is my father and he is my- husband  
Irene gasps  
Irene: You remember?  
Serena: Yes. I remember everything.  
Irene: If this wasn't such a bad situation I'd probably jump with joy.  
Serena takes Irene in a hug and Ken and Darien join.  
  
The Scene Blacks out.  
  
  
  
Jessica sits at the bar drinking her tequila when Amethyst joins her at the bar.  
  
Amethyst: I have them  
Jade: Good. Now the next step in our plan. Let's get out of here.  
Amethyst: Yes ma'mm   
  
Jade finds the children huddled in a corner  
  
Jade: Well well kids, look who's in the corner now with no place to go.  
Rini: Jessica!!!!!!!  
Jade: I prefer Jade but hey whatever floats your boat.  
Rini: Why?  
Jade: Well I'm in love with your daddy but he loves your mommy but we'll take care of that won't we.  
Rini: Please don't hurt us. Do whatever you want with me just don't hurt my brother.  
Jade: You're very brave for an eight year old. Now I'm not gonna hurt you because you are Darien's offspring. But your momma is a whole different story. David you are a very lucky little boy to have a sibling who would give her life for you. I never had that.  
  
  
Darien and Serena sit in their living room watching the fire crack and pop when a silver light appears in front of them.  
  
Serena: Liz!!!!!!!!  
  
AN: Sorry I had to cut this one short. I'm just kind of tired and out of ideas. A little help here please!  
  
  
I'll add on to this chap  
I'm still in writer's block but I'll try my best! Keep Faith In Me and I'll make it through!  
  
  
Serena: Liz!!!!  
Darien: Silver!!!!  
Serena: You know her?  
Darien: You know her?  
Silver: Stop both of you. I haven't been deceiving either of you. I am both Silver and Liz.  
Serena: How?  
Silver: Silver Elizabeth Deveau   
Darien: oh  
Silver I have more important information for you  
Serena: What?  
Silver: Jade Jessica Deveau  
Darien: What?  
Silver: Jessica? Your Nanny?  
Darien: yeah?  
Silver: Jade Jessica Deveau is my sister. She takes after my mother who was evil and I take after my Father is was good.  
Serena: Are you saying Jessica is evil?  
Silver: Not really evil, just misguided.  
Darien: Misguided?  
Silver: My mother taught her that she could have anything or anyone she wanted which Jade thought was true until she fell in love with a man she couldn't have.  
Serena: Who?  
Silver: Endymion Darien Earth  
Serena gasps   
Silver: But his heart belonged to a Serenity Moon II, And when she couldn't win his heart her heart froze to stone and ice. Since then she has been the ice queen. 1000 years later she gets her chance to win his heart but he has fallen in love with a Serena Quinn and he marries her. She gets pregnant and she sees her chance. Since Jade isn't evil she doesn't have the heart to kill so she made you think she was dead.  
Darien: You will see her again I promise you. She is not what she seems.  
Silver: Yes. I tried to show it to you in your dreams but you wouldn't see.  
Serena: That bitch!  
Silver: But there is an advantage to this. Serena is no longer the frail woman you once knew. Now she is strong and brave. And she must face Jade Alone. I can only show you the door, you must walk through it.  
Serena: How and when  
Silver: Jade will send the invitation but now we have to prepare you.  
  
Help Me PLEASE!!!!!!!!!! 


	33. 32

Chapter 33

Last Chapter!

The Mistress Of The Dark

DC: Don't own Sailor Moon

AN: I've combined the two parts into one k!

Serena got her invitation. Jade, being over 1000 years old was holding a charity ball for poor orphaned Children. She wrote a note saying:

Dear Serenity,

         You will see your Children again if you come to this ball I am hosting. DO not try anything for Amethyst can tighten his grip and choke them at my command.

                                                                                                Jade

Serena was going to combine her Detective experience and Sailor Scouting to help her. She strapped her gun under her dress and Locket around her neck. Darien and the girls were waiting for her downstairs. "My sister doesn't know that I'm helping you so I cannot be seen." Said Silver as she disappeared. "Shall we" said Darien as they headed out the door. They entered the ballroom. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. We have a few orphans here that need to be adopted. Here we have Lily, Thomas, Jacob, Nikki, Rini, and David. These are well-disciplined children who would be any parents dream. We have papers up here where you can at least donate some money to them. "Lita, Rei, Are you ready," asked Serena. "Yeah, we go up casually, grab them and run for it." Said Rei. "Ami, Mina, you ready" asked Serena. "Yeah, we go up and distract them," said Mina. "Darien?" asked Serena. Darien nodded. Darien was to take out Amethyst while Serena handled Jade. Silver was to provide help when needed. Mina and Ami went to donate money while Rini took David's hand and they ran to Rei and Lita. Serena and Darien confronted Jade and Amethyst. "Jade, we have our children back. You have failed," said Serena. "What!!" screamed Jade? "No bother, I have you here where you will die for good this time" said Jade venomously. Jade lurched at Serena and Darien and Amethyst went to a brawl. This went on for a little bit and people were backing up, moving away. Suddenly a great voice spoke. "I am the great Jasper and only the bravest can defeat me." Said Jasper. Jade stood up " I am the bravest" she said. "The mother of Princess Rini" is the bravest in this room" said Jasper. "I am her mother," said Jade. "YOU LIE," yelled Jasper. Suddenly a great light surrounded Serena and she was transformed into Neo-Queen Serenity and Silver appeared. "Jasper, what are you doing here" said NQ Serenity. "I didn't know that you were her mother," said Jasper. "Jasper, you are always looking for a fight but I am sorry to inform you that I am already involved in one." Said Serenity. "I'll come back later then," said Jasper and he disappeared. "Silver, you wench! You have been helping them," said Jade. "Did you think I would help you?" said Silver. Jade lurches at Serenity again but instead moves and hits her with her crystal. "This isn't fair. I've been outnumbered," said Jade. "Amethyst was too weak to move from his fight with Darien. "Jade, this isn't you. You used to be a sweet girl. I don't know what happened but I can heal you if you let me." Said Serenity. "Why bother, just let me die," said Jade. "I can't" said Serenity. "Allow me Serenity," said Silver as she pulled out her scepter and it began to glow. "Silver Scepter Healing" said Silver and Jade began to glow. Then you could see the sweet girl that was at that party that night. A girl with giggles and foolish dreams. A girl who wasn't evil and she disappeared with Amethyst, her true love. "Serenity, my sister has taken away the life you deserved with your family and I can give it back to you. Only thing is, you won't know David will be born and you will forget my sister and me. Do you want it" asked Silver. "Yes" said Serenity and A great light appeared and Serena found herself at the alter with Darien in front of her. She had started over before Jessica Jade Deveau had interfered. And they lived happily ever after!

::The End::

AN: Wow I finally finished it! Sorry it's a choppy ending but this story was like a burden I couldn't get rid of but I've finished it now and if it's not good enough for you then continue it in your mind because I'm through with this story! If you want more, read my other stories! So Long!

                                                                                                                   Much Luv,

                                                                                                                                 SilverSerenity


End file.
